


Code Geass Colored Memories

by Blackmambauk, WhiteLadyDragon



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Canon Backstory, Drama, Gen, Mystery, Original Character(s), POV Minor Character, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmambauk/pseuds/Blackmambauk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLadyDragon/pseuds/WhiteLadyDragon
Summary: Some claim there is only truth in their story and words, that their side of the picture is the clearest. Yet they say there is always another side to everything. But does that side bring all angles together to give the clearest picture of all? That... is the question. Companion fic to Code Geass Colorless Memories Redux. Fic cover designed and created by Jitart.





	1. The Seed is Strong

**[Code Geass Colored Memories Fic Cover](http://fav.me/dapvz1j) **

**I do not own any of Code Geass characters, stories or anything else related to Code Geass all of it belongs to Sunrise.**

" _I suppose some stories start when midgets and little things are so caught in the moment of their life and never looking of what might lie ahead of them. Why… I don't fucking know,"_ **A quote found on a script of parchment paper, with the initials N.A, the only clue to the writer of those mitigating words.**

* * *

**12th October 2008, Time 13:00pm Place Somewhere around Narita**

"Target acquired, operation wet willie is a go over," From upon a vantage point a petite figure spoke into the radio strapped to the chest area while holding binoculars in their small hands.

"Acknowledged, Wet Willie is a go, give them hell bunny over," Was the response received back.

To whom the figure other end no one knew but the two of them.

Target was walking with the usual complete and utter pompous importance up some fancy old steps, to a wooden old shrine that just looked utterly dull and a pile of wood to the petite.

With the sakura trees covering the area with its autumn leaves.

It was nothing compared to the vast and utter glorious shrine that belonged to where Bunny was from.

Target was dressed in the usual Aikidogi uniform that consisted of a white shirt and skirt clothing with tabi socks and geta shoes, he insisted it was not a skirt but something ancient warriors wear to train martial arts.

"Yeah, that's what the zipper is therefore, to foreshadow the warrior's strength," Bunny said to themselves as the view via the binoculars drew ever closer to the target zone of the planned ambush.

It was just perfect, the target was so predictable, he kept to the same route, same time and same stance daily. So caught up with their own importance that he could barely mind his own surroundings.

"This will teach him to leave me out of beetles catching, he dares to treat me this way, no one disrespects me or my clan in that light. Heh Heh Heh."

Chuckling in light of their absolute perfect plan of payback.

The petite figure then turned to the rubber items currently sitting idle alongside them.

Swelled up to the maximum and fully prepared for their rendezvous… with wetness and burst holes.

"Oh yes I forgot that I had brought this along," reaching into their sleeve, a recently taken photo was revealed.

Whom and what was on it was only visible to bunny, which beared a smile and a small blush crept as they viewed the content of the photo.

" _I wish you were here… then I would have someone to play with. Bet you would love to see this upfront,"_ Bunny said as a quick peck landed on part of the photo.

To which afterwards Bunny returned the photo to it's storing place.

Target was in position, the trap was on.

Picking up one of the rubbers with a soft small hand. Taking aim so to ensure the target would be engrossed on the monocles of H2O.

"3...2...1… bombs away," As the first rubber departed from the grip of softness and entered into the air.

A sound effect of falling bombs was being blown as the target glanced up into the air with dark emerald colored eyes widening as the rubber came closer to covering him.

….splash….

"Target has been hit, repeat target has been hit, engaging additional bombings, firing at will,"

Then the additional bombings draped the target even more in its rubbers contents.

"Phase one of attack complete, now to engage Phase two, moving into landing position,"

The petite figure looking at the target, aiming its landing. Lept from the vantage point all the while shouting.

"Baaaannnnzzzziiiiii!" They came to a safe cushioning thanks to the target.

Right on the mark again.

The target was now in full close up view, revealing more of their features, which beside the dark emeralds colored eyes and current wet clothing, included brown tanned skin, bushy dark brown hair and face half stunned and half irritated at this preposition.

"Watch are you doing... Sumeragi-Shi." Target said to the current young girl now straddling his lower body.

"Now do you see who is the superior clan... Suzaku-san, now do you see why you have to marry me, Sumeragi Kaguya... the goddess of victory," Bunny responding with a full smirk on her face as she stared Suzaku down.

Dressed in a small white kimono with pink variations in places, hair done up with a hair pin, with a small crowned gold band around the head. Bright green eyes and shoulder length black hair.

Sumeragi Kaguya, the heir and only daughter of Lady and Chairman Sumeragi of the Sumeragi Commergerate laid at the helm of Kururugi Suzaku.

The only living child of Kururugi Genbu the current Prime Minister of Japan and the late Kururugi Tomiko (whom had passed while giving birth to her only child).

Suzaku then glared as Kaguya continued to straddle him.

Lowering his high pitched voice to make his intention clear to her.

"Sumeragi-shi would you please get off me," Suzaku hissed as he moved his hands to Kaguya's waist push her off him.

Kaguya, not one to be moved by anyone grabbed Suzaku's hands and started to struggle with him as he attempted with gentleness to remove her from where she currently was occupied.

Kaguya then lowered her head until she was face to face with Suzaku, full of smug confidence she whispered her response to his request.

"...make me," Kaguya taunted, full of smug confidence that she had the upper hand over her betrothed.

But as she was taunting Suzaku, she felt something grab her painfully from behind.

It felt like a big hand pulling her off Suzaku by the collar of her Kimono.

She was turned around by the figure whom had dared in her mind to lay their hand on her neck (as much as it was hurting her).

Any assertiveness that Kaguya had evaporated when her eyes saw whom it was.

Yelping loudly in fear as she knew well who it was.

They were around 6'2 inches tall, with shoulder length raven colored hair.

Attached to their back was a long Odachi sword, with it sheathed in black.

A Katana was attached to his right side.

Rigid jaw covered with irritated frowning face. Covered with what looked like self inflicted scars in places, with one particular scar covering the right eye of Arsenic colored filled isies, that looked like a memento from a sword fight.

There was something about his eyes, that Kaguya noted stood out in a way to her, they seemed almost… slanted somewhat. Still, very Asian and yet… she couldn't make out why this stood out to her.

Other scars no doubt from numerous battles and violent activities. There was what looked like a massive grasp on the left side of his neck.

Clothing consisting of green military fatigue that beared the JSDF signature and charcoal black boots, with the careful stitching of the rank Major inscribed and the name.

"... M-Matsunaga," Kaguya stammering in speech as she was now shrieking in fear.

"... Major Okino Matsunaga," Okino elaborated as he brought Kaguya up so he was face to face with her.

"Do you find it amusing being a delinquent Sumeragi-sama," Okino lowering his tone as he asked Kaguya the question.

Taking the radio from her and throwing it to the ground, he crushed it with the sheath of his katana.

"Running off from your lessons, causing trouble for everyone else around you. Along with dishonoring your betrothed in such a manner, is it all amusing now?" Okino gripping his left hand on Kaguya's back neck even tighter with his fingers.

Okino then glanced back to where Suzaku was and let off an annoyed sigh his way.

"Honesty Suzaku-kun, you allowed yourself to be ambushed this easily, haven't I taught you to mind your surroundings at all times? Brother Tohdoh ought to have as well. You mistake your prowess for your head. A true warrior always uses their brain to read their environment," Okino Reprimanded Suzaku, though in a much softer tone than what he had taken with Kaguya.

"Un... Unhand me you peasant… or I will stick Lucius on you when you're sleeping," Kaguya started swatting on the major's hand, but with such delicate small hands, they hardly had any effect.

All this got out of Okino was a smirk at Kaguya's threat.

"Heh... that's the best you can do, threaten me with that little creature. Do you honestly think I would ever let that thing or his slippery little master get one over me,"

"Andre-kun isn't the person you think he is Sumeragi, he and I have a fair bit of history together. You should have seen his face when we dealt with the Morimoto's, I saw what laid in his soul that particular night. Even your parents take the same measure of delight with him in the most… petrolicious of matters." Okino smirk grew even wider as he said that.

Though a slight noise of gripping and panted breathing could be heard when the name Morimoto was spoken.

He leaned closer to be right in Kaguya's face, touching her nose as his smirk grew to even bigger portions.

"Then again… they so pale comparatively to the things that your aunt has done in her time… I wonder what her Britannia masters are doing to deface her at this very moment".

Then the picture up Kaguya's sleeve slipped out, leading Okino to pick it up.

When he saw what was on it, he let out a sigh, as if to carry the photo was just some childish cute stuff he hated.

"Well… isn't this quite the photo you have here….tsk tsk… you really shouldn't be thinking such thoughts Sumeragi-sama...you might turn into a Britannian Baita if you keep it up."

Suzaku in the meantime picked himself from off the ground, dusting himself for dirt from the ground and water from the bombs previously leveled on him by Kaguya.

He couldn't believe what Major Matsunaga was doing, he had never seen him like this. Sure the man scared him a little bit with his appearance. But to see such… conduct from him was so unbecoming of him.

To lay a hand on the Sumeragi heir... on his betrothed… on a little girl who beared no real malicious content in her actions.

He could not abide by this and moved to plead Sumeragi-Shi's request.

However, when he tried to, his path was impeded by a Tachi style sword being wielded by a woman in military fatigues as well appearing from Okino's right side.

This woman had blond brunette hair and thin brunette eyebrows, Icy blue eyes with bangs hanging on either side of her hair, two ponytails hanging down to her shoulders. Wrapped up in a white cover.

With a height of around 5'4, somewhat curvy figure and modest chest size.

Standing next to her was a man in the same military uniform, with bushy wild brown hair and the same Icy blue eyes that the woman has. He had appeared from Okino's left side.

With a lean figure somewhat feminine in demeanor and look.

Though this image of what no doubt in their younger days as a pretty boy were lessened by what his face currently was.

Suzaku could recognize burnt scars that covered the majority of the left side of the man's face… he had seen them before.

Their names currently eluded him at the present time.

But where the woman had her Tachi sword to wield, this one had nothing but grenades attached over his sache-belt that he carried on him. With explosives hanging from his side.

Their faces were blank and gave no hint of emotion nor feeling at all. Their eyes and skin looking almost… Caucasian in comparison to most Japanese people.

They then both as if in unison, bowed before Suzaku as if to offer their apologies for this indiscretion.

"I am afraid Kururugi-sama we cannot let you interfere with Brother Okino-kun, our master only means to defend the dishonor Sumeragi-sama has done to you this day... even if the way he goes about it meets with your disapproval," Frowning as she said this, the woman gave a quick disapproving glance to where Okino and Kaguya still were.

The burned man conversely seemed to release a grumble of disapproval towards the words just spoken. He then glanced at Suzaku, who looked peeved for someone daring to impede his path.

"Sumeragi-Sama has this day acted with behavior unbecoming from one that is of the Sumeragi Clan, but then they act as if they are above the rest of us, with their so called belief system. Yes… a belief system that they have hid behind for generations,"

"Course when you have had power as long as they have… it's only fitting that they think they are so special." The sneer in the man's tone was extremely audible to all those in its range.

"I demand you stand aside in the name of my father… whom you owe your fealty to," Bellowed Suzaku as he took up an Aikido starting stance.

"...we are sorry Kururugi-sama, but we cannot. Only Brother Okino and Master Kururugi can order us to stand down." Repeated the woman with the same regretful tone she had used before.

The burned man then removed a grenade from their belt, moving their right hand to place their fingers on the safety pin.

"Think carefully Kururugi-sama, you wouldn't want to see what this can do would you? Those who do find out learn the ultimate truth of life… that we are nothing more than flesh and bone so easily destroyed." The burnt man postulated without an ounce of emotion on either his face or in his voice.

This shook Suzaku… while he had always felt uncomfortable when he was around… now he felt shivers down his spine at the thought of the grenade consuming him completely.

… nevertheless, he could not let Okino continue with what he was doing to Kaguya, his grip was starting to bruise her neck.

He moved… running at full pace, he avoided when burnt man threw the grenade, much to their surprise.

He jumped at the woman, avoiding when she swung her sword to move behind her, raising his knee. He gave her a kick to her back, making her stumble a bit.

Then at full force he turned and ran straight for Okino. Jumping again. He raised his knee to lift his foot to strike at Okino's face.

However, this attack was refuted by Okino with his bare hand, all the while continuing his hold on Kaguya. He then moved to strike Suzaku right in his stomach with a karate type strike that sent him right back down to the ground. Crutching it all the while hissing in pain from the force of Okino's strike.

"Heh... most impressive young Suzaku-kun… but you are not a master yet, much to learn you still have," Okino bragging as he spoke.

All the while not noticing the fast movement approaching him from behind.

Once his body picked up on it, it was too late for him to dodge the incoming palm strike right to his face.

...wham….

Palm collided with his big nose, knocking him back and leading him to drop Kaguya from his grip.

He grasped for breath from his mouth as his nose was a bit busy running with the sight of blood. His nasal stinging with pain.

Once the pain lessened, he turned his focus onto who had stuck him.

Standing to protect Kaguya from any further harm as she spread her arms and body as if to shield her with a kunai in her left hand and a pistol in the other.

Taking a basic CQC positioning.

"... Tatsu… I'm so glad you see you," Kaguya gushed as relief came over her as she knew the figure whom had made Okino free her from his grip.

"Everything's all right now bunny, I'm here." A female sounding tone spoke to Kaguya.

The figure then turned their head to Kaguya, with a comforting smile.

She was wearing her brown trench over coat that had seen a few years of wear. Short spiky hair tied up in a ponytail at the back. Silverband forehead protector hung around her head. A small pendant shaped like a snake hung around her neck. Along with a radio by her side.

Underneath the coat laid dark blue mini skirt, a full bodysuit black covered the rest of her body. Silver shin pads that covered her hands, arms (though the shins here seemed bigger than the others), legs and dark blue sandals to complete the choice of outfit.

Cloudy isise, pupils and a smirk with a toothpick clenched in teeth completed the look.

"I was worried when you didn't come back when you said you would and the radio went dead, so I came to look for you. Your parents and boss would never forgive me if anything happened to you bunny." Tatsu reassuring Kaguya.

By this time Okino had picked himself up from the ground, his nose while bruised and bled. Was not broken.

Although.

"Nice chap sho Tasu, bet yo masta taugh yo tha fine art" Okino speaking with a nasally voice and trouble making sense.

"That… and many other things as well Major, which you already know." Tatsu bragging with full confidence.

Then she started to move her arm into position, as if to launch something.

"You should be more concerned Major...about this," Tatsu then threw out a small animal right at Okino's face.

Once he realized was it was, he simply froze.

"L-Lucius." He screeched loudly as he smug confidence evaporated as he struggled with him on his face.

"Get off me you damn snake." Okino now jumping off the ground, swinging his face to get the creature off him.

He knew all too well what Lucius was there for and whom it's master was.

His black mouth bearing his venomous teeth ready to sink it's intoxicating poisons into the bloodstream of those would who harm it, or any like it's master had tamed it and those that the master claimed protection over.

Once it saw a tachi sword swing toward it, it quickly relieved itself of Okino as the blond ponytail and burnt man headed to their leader.

Who was now breathing heavily through the mouth to compose himself and running his hands over his face to relieve the sweat from his frown, his fear of snakes now bear for everyone to see.

Once he saw his compatriots in sight, he reached his hands out, as if to pat them affectionately via their hair and face.

"Thank you Sister Misao… and Brother Kento, I know iIcan aalways rely on ya two for any th," Okino's words were now filled with affection.

"T-thank you… Brother, now breathe slowly." Misao patting his back said, though a hint of annoyance was present in it. As if Misao found this tiring to do.

"Look at us. Just look at us and nowhere else brother." Kento pleaded with Okino as he ran his hand across Okino's back to help him calm down.

Lucius in the meantime had quickly slivered back to Tatsu as if to form a barrier around her to fare off any who would threaten her.

"Good Lucius." Tatsu petted and then kissed Lucius on his head.

"Lucius..., ha ha I told you peasants. You see what happens when you mess with the Sumeragi's." Kaguya pointing her hand at Okino, while stroking Lucius softly with the other hand.

Who had stopped jumping and was now composing himself while being comforted by them.

"Tatsu have you found her over?" Tatsu radio came to life at that moment.

Reaching for it she responded.

"I have boss, here let me put you on to her." Tatsu then knelt down to give Kaguya the radio.

"Are you alright bunny?" The voice asking with warmth and gentleness.

"I am uncle… you sent Tatsu and Lucius to me didn't you?" Kaguya inquired into her radio.

"I did…ha ha…. I'm sorry Kaguya for letting Okino touch you like that…. Hmm I should have kept my eye on you, come back to the shrine with Tatsu. Me and your parents are….ah... waiting for you," the voice said.

Though there were some strange pauses and what sounded like some noises as the words were spoken.

"... Okay, can I bring Suzaku over, he needs help after Okino hit him?" Kaguya asked the voice over the radio.

"Of course, Tohdoh and Senba are on route now to fetch him after they started to worry about him missing his lesson" See ya soon bunny." The voice on the radio then went silent as Kaguya turned to see Tohdoh and Senba coming up to her and Suzaku.

Dressed in the same uniform that Okino and his men were in.

Okino and his men moved out of the way as they ran.

"Are you alright Sumeragi-sama?" Senba queried as he helped Kaguya up while Tohdoh saw to his student who was still in pain from Okino's strike.

"... I am, is Suzaku okay?" Kaguya turned her head to where Suzaku was.

"He will be little one, brave of him to come to your aid against someone as tough as Okino." Senba responded with a grin forming.

"...it was, especially after what I had done to him," Kaguya mused sadly.

"Are you okay Suzaku-chan?" Tohdoh asking Suzaku softly.

"...I am Sensei, though my tummy hurts." Suzaku panting as she spoke.

Tohdoh then turned his head with full glare to where Okino, Misao and Kento were currently standing.

"You dare attack the heir of the Kururugi Clan Major Matsunaga, your lord's son. The man whom you owe everything to for your current status and achievements. You dishonor the uniform you and your ilk with your actions." Tohdoh barked with stern tone and words.

Okino didn't take kindly to Tohdoh's words.

"Typical words from you Brother Tohdoh, you should be ashamed to call yourself his sensei from what I have seen of him today," He then pointed right at Kaguya as if to make his next point.

"That thing attacked him without any provocation on his part and with ill intent, making him miss his lessons and acting in a totally unbecoming manner for someone of her status. To think that will one day be the wife to our glorious leader's son bears ill wind for our country's future. So many youths don't appreciate their blessings, it makes me think why at times we spent so much planting these trees if they are simply going to wither no matter what." Okino ranted on with her arms making a few hand gestures at some of his words.

"Enough Major. We will see what the prime minister makes of this when it's brought to his attention."

Hearing those words, Okino then let his eyes be hidden by his long hair.

"... Yes we will, and you know full well what we he say and do… we have both dealt with Genbu Kururugi for long enough to now the answer to that… don't we brothers." Okino then walked away with Misao and Kento trailing behind him.

"Sumeragi-sama, we shall accompany you back to the Sumeragi Shrine now, as Nathan mentioned over the radio, your parents are waiting for you now they are back from their meeting with Kirihara-Sama," Tohdoh gently said to Kaguya as he carried Suzaku.

"... Okay…" Kaguya then walked with Tohdoh and Senba back home.

With Tatsu taking rear guard to make sure no one sneaked up on them.

While they did, Kaguya reached out her hand to Suzaku's to grasp his fingers on Tohdoh's back.

He grasped back to let her know he was okay, no words were needed between them at the moment.

While their party was walking, observing from the nearby tree's was two figures. One clad in a full military parade uniform.

"The potential is there… my son's gift will fully blossom the more he is tested and trained by my men. Don't you think so?

The other hidden by the shade and the only visible element was some kind of golden colored mask, that had white sides, and with a red spot on the forehead area that had kanji spelling on it for love.

"I concur... Master Genbu."

* * *

**Date April 20th 2007 Time 11:00am Place Onshi Hakone Park**

"Mother, come on let's get a picture together with Onii-chan," Kallen dragging her mother by the hand with a petulant smile on her face.

She was dressed in an orange jumper, denim jacket and skirt and white socks up to her knees and red trainers to complete. Her short red hair bouncing as the winds of spring breezed the forest they were currently pacing through.

Onii-chan Naoto was pacing himself ahead in his quest to reach the top of the path as fast as possible.

"Alright dear you don't have to pull so hard, we will take the photo once we catch up to your brother." Kallen's mother, full name Mizuki Kouzuki chuckling as she allowed herself to be led by her daughter.

She was dressed in a simple lilac colored dress and pearly cotton jacket, with simple flat heel shoes to walk on the often rough surface and rocky paths of the Hakone forest blossoming from the end of winter as the bloom of the sakura tree's around attested to.

All the while carrying a small yellowish brown handbag in her spare hand as her daughter continued to pull her along.

Her hair chocolate brown shoulder length and her eyes were a deeper shade of blue compared to her daughter's bright blue eye shade and blood shaded brunette hair.

Physical Trait that she knew came partly from Kallen's father, the Baron James Malgus of the Noble Britannian House Stadfeld.

Whose physical traits included a slim figure, pointy goatee that Kallen had liked to pull on when she was a mere toddler.

Kallen seemed to some extent have a combined mix of her mother's and father's genes in terms of physical appearance.

James was not among them today. He was as he often called it, busy at doing the family business and schmoozing of the local businesses. With a heavy focus on sakuradite trading in both Japan and in the homeland of Britannia.

This left the raising of their two children to Mizuki, as the Baron was already married (or engaged was how the Baron told it) to another woman.

All this often pelted through Ms Kouzki's mind as she looked on her two children, who were blissfully unaware of the details entangling their parents lives.

" _A child's innocence is such a precious and fragile thing to persevere. To fracture it is one of the most despairing things you can do._ " A sudden melancholy thought passed through Ms Kozuki's mind.

She was aware of ill bodings brewing up among Japan and Britannia in recent times.

Which was affecting the behaviors and attitudes of people in the Mikata community of where they lived in.

While words were never spoken overtly, the looks and movement of the face and body of some. Was all Haruka needed to know of the embodiment faring upon herself and her children.

Kallen in particular often attracted attention at school and out of it for her more Caucasian appearance compared to her brother's more Asian look.

Though others like Ohgi Katsura and Tamaki Kiyoshi were quick to dispel the unease that from time to time crept within the meetings of the mothers, along with community activities partaken in by the Kozuki family.

A sad thin line smile crept across Mizuki. The burden of motherhood laded on her heavily in recent times.

" _Still… I must consider what would be best for my children… even if they don't necessarily see it that way at first."_ She considered to herself as she saw herself and Kallen in reach of where Naoto currently stood.

Dressed in his simple clothing of blue jeans, beryl colored shirt, bottle green undershirt, white sneakers and a brown strap on bag to finish the youthful look.

Naoto eyes were gazed at the ever wondrous site of Mount Fuji.

Today was one of a rare day of complete clear view of the mountain could be for all to see.

As far as Tokyo on days like this. Which were a rarity at the best of times.

Naoto then took a deep breath as in to suck all the fragrance and air ever floating around him. His arms stretching out as if the world was at his feet.

He then took a quick glance to his side were laid a sign and a small paragraph explaining what the route they were on was. That was part of the Tokiadio Highway and one of Japan's most important checkpoints. Naoto was aware of a certain dark irony to him and his mother and sister walking on the road.

Considering one of the purposes of the road used by the Tokugawa Shogunate to secure their domain.

"Onii-chan we have finally caught up to you," Kallen then released her hand from her mothers and charged at her brother.

Jumping straight into him as he turned to lower his view and body to the approaching company.

"You got me at last sis." Naoto said as he lifted Kallen up into a hug and then held her as she got a view of Mount Fuji and the nearby Lake Ashi.

They had a while ago after going up the cable cars to and from Owakudani, where they had enjoyed engorging on black eggs. Kallen especially after Naoto had pointed out the legend of each egg can add seven years to your lifespan.

The red pirate boat that took them across the lake was crossing over again with new passengers. Naoto had gone to the port side and shouted I'm the King of the world at the top of his lungs, an irony that Mizuki chuckled at when she remembered that pretty boy Britannian had done in one of her favorite foreign films.

" _Naoto's father used to like doing those gestures as well back in the day."_ Mizuki sadly thought to herself.

"One day I'm going to surpass you Onii-chan, just you wait." Kallen said to her brother while grinning happily and pointing at Naoto's face.

"Heh, we'll see about that." Naoto chuckled as he put Kallen down on the ground.

"Mother this is a great spot to take our photo," Kallen pulling lightly on her mother's jacket.

"Alright Kallen-chan, we will take the photo now, Naoto-kun help me set up the camera will you? You know I'm not good at setting up tripods well." Mizuki said as Naoto pulled the camera and tripod from his bag.

He often liked to take photo's on days out like this of views like the one they currently were encroached upon, to which he would later work on in his photoshop club room at school with Minami and Ohgi.

His camera was ironically a Fuji camera, which surprised Naoto as he thought when he was younger Fuji didn't make cameras.

After a couple of minutes the camera was set on the tripod (It had taken Naoto a minute just to unlock it as stiff as it was), with the timer about to be activated. Mizuki was sitting down on a nearby stone bench with Kallen, who was kicking her legs up and down as boredom bored in her wait to have the family photo done for this trip.

Though a small red lotus had enveloped on her nose thanks to the breeze carrying it across the forest. It led her to try and catch it with her hands as it blew away. Mizuki had to stop her chasing after it.

They hadn't been on one for sometime due to her parent's work and her brother's recent college entrance exams taking up time and effort that the trip needed.

Kallen has been even more determined to get a photo after James had pulled out of the trip at the last minute through business. Which had irritated Naoto for most of the bullet train from Shinjuku to Odawara station.

Though he brightened up as they passed by the Shinozaki martial art/wrestling academy on the bus to Hakone.

"Alright everything is set up, I've got it so that Fuji will be in the background, you should be in the center mother with me and Kallen at your sides." Naoto said as he pushed the buttons to give a ten second timeframe to take the photo.

"Ok Kallen-chan, you get on my left side, Naoto-kun on my right so we all fit in". Mizuki then moved towards the wooden fence that gated the path they were on.

"Ok everyone, ten seconds to flash." Naoto pressed the button and quickly got into position.

All the while Naoto and Mizuki awaited it with smiles on their face, Kallen eyes were glued to the red lotus floating back towards her with the sun ever glowing on it, as if to symbolize the moment in some mystical way.

Turning back she grabbed her mother's jacket again to gain her attention to it.

… Flash.

* * *

**Date unknown Time unknown Place A Battleship sized carrier**

Flash of lightning struck again as the current storm gathered strength in the current sea.

Rain fell as the roar of thunder approached again the vicinity of the traveling ship.

On the main deck, sheltered from the current wet weather. Stood a figure, clad in a dark red military uniform hemmed by a Commissar Cap, covered by a dark black cloak that covered top to bottom. Shined military boots cladded together.

White gloves currently pitted behind the back, spectacles that shone bright violet purple eyes with mascara lightly applied on the eyelashes. Dark brunette hair with greying sides currently warped in a bun. A mole on the chin area covered by smooth skin and a tiny amount of purple lip glossier.

The sound of flapping wings could be heard as a golden brownish eagle flew in to clutch the right shoulder of it's owner.

Who gave the Eagle a little rub on the neck to pet it as a small smile crept on their thin lips.

"Hm hm… let us begin."

A small smirk covering both edges of the mouth appeared. As then violet eyes for a second seemed to turn a more pinkish shade.

Then lighting struck.

"Caaaawwww."

* * *

 **A/N:** **This fic is part of an ongoing fanfic series called Colorless Memories. Which can be read at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11242048/1/Code-Geass-Colorless-Memories-Redux**

**Which focus's on Rai, the main character of the Code Geass Visual Novel called Lost Colors (it never got released outside of Japan, but it can be found online to download and a partial English patch exists making it somewhat playable).**

**This fic is the rebirth of Colorless Memories sidestories I did a few years back, but now renamed for many reasons which I'm sure you can guess if you have ever read Colorless Memories.**

**Colored Memories will focus from the POV's outside of Rai's POV. With particular focus I will say on Kaguya for many reasons I'm sure you will know if you have read CM Redux's later chapters, Kallen and Suzaku.**

**With Side and One Off POV's from time to time in places as well. Reason being it will allow me and White Lady Dragon. My close friend and fellow writer (she is the writer of Story of the Century and it's sequel, The Story Continues for Death Note, both top quality fic's and available on this site as well). Who is working with me on this to explore other POV's of those we don't see in CG fanfiction, to challenge ourselves in writing Plots, Characters etc.**

**Like NSBleach00 we don't have a schedule planned for this fic as work life and RL is a constant drain on our time and energy. Along with many other forms of entertainment beckoning us all the time as well.**

**We will update when we are fully committed to writing every chapter and characters. To which my profile page will keep you updated on our current status.**

**Anyways let the fun begin.**

**Blackmambauk**

**p.s** **I have also updated the TVtropes** **page for the fic and the fanon wiki pages as well with some new details I think you will find interesting. Some of which makes references to stuff here, but also in the main fic as well.**


	2. Code Geass Colored Memories Backstage chapter: The Raiko

**A/N:** **Hi everyone this was a bonus chapter present for Christmas Day. It wasn't something I originally intended to do, but decided to as I was working on the Code Geass fanon wiki Colorless Memories pages yesterday on new Knightmare Frame pages for our section of it. As part of continuing builds up of worldbuilding and plot details attaining to certain factions and characters.**

**The Raiko details and the messages are up on the fanon wiki as well along with others. I'm thinking of putting some of the other Knightmare wiki pages here in future if it relates to the chapters being written or future chapter details. Of course like here added details in to give more contexts to them.**

* * *

" _Do you know what the word Samurai means Sister Chiba? It means to serve, to believe in something greater than you. To honour and serve your chosen lord, command or country. That is… at least what it meant in the times of our forefathers. Now it seems many within our horizon have neither the slightest of clue on what the role of those sworn to be brother and sisters in arms is meant to be._

… _Where did the Japanese spirit go?"_ Quote from Major Okino Matsunaga Special Forces Trainer at Yokosuka Kanagawa Academy for Chiba Nozomi's book "I will fight to the Last".

**Date May 22** **rd** **2017 a.t.b Time 7:30pm Place Unknown**

The room was pitch dark, quiet with only the sound of a humming laptop and printer on an aged desk with wires plugged into barley holding together sockets, breathing life into the dust filled room.

The mouldy and damp filled walls and airs doing little to entice human life into it and doing a great job of providing a barrier to human entrance.

The lacking of a secure roof to warm it up as well may have something to do with it… along with the wondrous odour of a corpse seated against the wall in the corner.

The corpse while lacking much of fresh skin, moist and meat that often came with most humans. A shade of the morning glory that came with a fair few gentleman. Some nail growth and pigmentation of the hair that looked redder.

It also had a lingering bit of wetness in the lower groin area and another odious detail from the area of the buttocks.

The clothing on the other hand gave all the details that this was a gentleman of the Brtiannian Arm forces. With the slicing of the uniform in the stomach area and the maggot's slinging out of the opened gastric arteries clueing to the cause of death.

Nevertheless, a lone person walked into it; thankfully the door was in complete working operation. As the creaking of the wooden floor pounded the foot movement every step of the way. Clothed by a mix of dark grey cloak and hood tinted in a white layer across its velvet quill.

The pale moon light shining on the golden mask currently being worn by the lone figure.

Arm's plied behind the back as they paced across the room, their vision turned slightly to the corpse in the corner.

"Tu Tu Tu…Brother Kobayashi… to be so vulgar in dealing when dealing with your prey? I shall have to see to the disposal of this body. A person deserves the proper burial in death… even if they are the flesh and blood of our mortal enemy,"

They then walked over to the body, knelt down and with their left two index fingers currently cased in black gloves. Closed the still eyes wide opened lids. The mouth strangely seemed like it was smiling.

"Still… it does provide the benefit of keeping away sookma's and other tainted creatures. I guess this is Brother Kobayashi's way of being helpful… heh at least he is creative when he puts his mind to it."

Then as if nothing happened. The Masked person then blasély walked back to the matter at the laptop.

The laptop and Fax/Printer were of pre area 11 make and design. A bland vanilla coating and merely a dull brand label in red lettering that said Oki on both of them.

The laptop's preinstalled program was not even in existence anymore as far as most were aware of.

"Obsolete and long pass it bests. Still it allows us untapped communication that dullard Britannian's can never grasp."

The figure then brought up the installed encoding software program that would allow them to pass on the following message they were about to send.

" _Salutations Brother, it has been a while since you last heard from me. Your obedience to my absent voice is most appreciated and one I reward you now._

_The Bald Rat in his prudence to gain absolute control has been secretly producing a secret weapon for our brothers and sisters within the JLF. To which I have enclosed within this message all of the specific details on._

_Let it be said that the vision I have for this weapon will be most valuable when the time comes to implement our solution for Japan, for the decaying rot that plagues our people, our culture, the land itself._

_Of course we need to test if this weapon is exactly what our Brother close to Rattie said it was._

_Take your best and most trusted men to Bald Rat's main factory in Yokohama where it is currently based. I have arranged for an old friend of yours to join you there._

_He will explain the idea for the testing of this weapon._

_Thankfully he foresaw the threat that Cornelia bared and moved all our resources, units and personal that made up the core element of The Blood of Samurai. All that balking dog got was the scraps that we fed her._

_I shall leave the rest to you Brother._

_We are the true sons of the Rising Sun,_

_First Brother."_

With their affairs in order. The First Brother shut down the laptop and fax machine/printer. Then they left to attend to matters elsewhere.

* * *

**Date May 22** **nd** **2017 a.t.b Time 9:00pm Place JLF Command Headquarters Narita**

Mediation… was not something that came easily to The Lieutenant Colonel as he sat in the mediating position within his room.

A katana sword as always laying at his side.

The last week had been most trying for him and many within the JLF, there had been words said. Tensions arisen and major disagreements on recent events.

Everything from how to move in the light of Clovis's death, to what to do about Zero. To whether they should save Kururugi-kun from himself and his foolish actions and thoughts.

Had there been any decision made… no of course not. Nothing but bickering and empty words and proclamations had come out of General Katase's mouth. No plan on taking the fight to Britannia before that bulldog tart Cornelia arrived with her forces.

Now nothing about helping the other groups that were being struck against in Central Japan. The latest reports had bared the news of the destruction of the Blood of Samurai's main base in the Gifu Alps.

This news had led the Lieutenant to take his leave from the command centre and retire to his quarters.

To even being the process of the chance that… he was possibly gone was a most ugly thought.

" _To even contemplate his demise… I cannot."_

There he tried to focus his conflicted thoughts building within him all the while. A hand came over to massage his face to relive some of the tension. The hand moved down to the goatee beard, which was sharply trimmed in line with JLF regulations and the standard expected of him.

The Lieutenant's rather pointy raven black hair ever wavering in moments like this.

Eyes opened to glance across the room.

It was pretty much Spartan in its quality and quantity. No luxuries to be had, the only sentimental items to be had were a fishing rod in the corner, along with a picture beside the bed.

Showing the Lieutenant in happier times dressed in a light blue kimono, beside him a woman with ravishing long black hair and gentle grey eyes also dressed in a kimono but in a light green color. A bump showing in her stomach area. Her small hand pressed against it as she smiled.

Yet memories of those times felt like everything else to the Colonel… forever distant … forever a glimpse of what could have been.

He would never again walk among the sakura blooms… with a breeze in the wind among a sunny day… with a warm soft hand to hold.

Never again would a twirl with an umbrella while dancing in the rain be witnessed by his own two eyes. To never witness that smile that always brought warmth to the heart that was now teared from sunder.

A fisted formed tightly and a hard biting of the lips that spewed blood came. As the sorrow of melancholy thoughts gave way to the ever bringing fuel of rage.

" _They will pay… every single one of them Mai… They will pay for what they have done."_

Beep Beep Beep.

The sound of the computer interrupted the Lieutenant Colonel's internal thoughts. Irritation forming at whom had dared to disrupt him at this juncture.

But duty called as always, that was the way he had chosen long ago… even before he first laid his brown eyes on her. The way of the sword was his first calling above all else.

Turning his screen on, a pop up came of a private fax he had received. He couldn't remember the last time he had a fax sent to him.

"It couldn't be… him could it? The colonel thought silently to themselves.

But once the fax came through and he read it. His eyes widened further and a new conflict arose in his mind.

" _H-he is alive, and he has…is this a sign from the gods?_

The colonel read the following details on the weapon First Brother had sent.

* * *

**Raiko Details**

The Japanese resistance makes use of the Raikō (雷光, lit. Lightning), a completely different and radical design made from different Knightmares. The Raikō was developed by the Japan Liberation Front as a heavy siege weapon.

**Design and Specifications**

A massive coil gun built from four Glasgow's or the Burai's variants. It seems to fire a high velocity shell which would release two-dozen steel ball bearings that can tear through Knightmare Frames, as well as most other targets with ease.

The four Knightmares are arranged along both sides of the cannon for support, and their heads are attached to a circular disc on the top of the cannon for a 360 degree field of view. The cockpits of the two Knightmares on each side are linked to create a two-seater cockpit.

In addition to the main cannon, the arm on the open side of each Knightmare is replaced with linkable cannon, creating four secondary cannons in case the main cannon fails to destroy the target.

**General Characteristics**

Crew: Two

Height: 5.03 meters

Weight: 22.44 metric tons

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Design Features 4x Factsphere Sensors

4x Landspinner Propulsion Systems

**Armament**

1x Super Electromagnetic Shrapnel Cannon (Primary weapon)

1x Quad-linked Free-fire Arm Guns (to replace any arms)

4x Chest-mounted Slash Harkens

" _So you see bother. A weapon like this in our hands would give us a great advantage against our enemies."_

Once the colonel had finished reading the message. They sat for a few moments to give deep thought on what he had read.

What was the reason for this now? What's the end goal of all this? Would this truly pave a way to remind the world that Japan was not dead?

Bringing both hands to the keyboard to type his response… there was no going back from this point on.

The Lieutenant Colonel gave his thoughts.

" _First Brother... you must forgive me for my blasphemies words for which I am about to preach. I had long thought that death had taken you from this world. The years fighting against Britannia and its ilk have burned away at my resolve and of my faith to the creed I foreswore to long ago._

_I am surrounded by passive people I have called comrades in arms since the day I took up the way of the sword. Brothers whom I fought besides against the Chinese at Seoul where at the time Colonel Yamashita annihilated General Shang and the 7_ _th_ _Tiger Division._

_In the inner core of Shanghai that saw Master Genbu's personal slaying of the Tiger Marshal Xingke, China's greatest humiliation since the conquest campaign by Shogun_ _Tokugawa Tadanaga_ _, against Britannia at Karuzawa where Major Tenzin was captured by that purist gnat Gottwald. Those I trained with my sworn brother at the academy._

_All this eats at my spirit, at my faith in the gods. Tell me brother... when did they abandon us to this fate? Was it when Master Genbu departed into the underworld? Was it when… they were taken from the Knight of Two's attack on Tokyo?_

_Or was it when that weak willed Katase succeeded General Kyoshiro after those purist bastards massacred him at Mount Hiei and all those innocent people there that fateful hot summer day?_

_Katase and even Tohdoh the man of miracles have succumbed to sloth. It should have been us to rescue Kururugi-kun from those Brtiannian scum. Instead our inaction allowed that masked freak to steal our chance._

_Brother... I cannot abide this anymore. Something must be done... we must remind the world that the spirit of Japan still lives._

_That we are still here… alive and our hearts bleeding._

_...Forgive me Brother... I let my emotions control me and revealed my weak self... it is not the Japanese way to act like this._

_As always I am yours to command. I shall sally forth and acquire this new weapon for our cause._

_I look forwarding to seeing my second and hearing his voice once again... I go back with him since I and Master Genbu found him living in Ueno's park homeless camp... I hope there is still something left of that boy I once knew._

_We are Japan's Guiding Hand."_

Lieutenant Colonel Josui Kusakabe, Commander of the Special Forces Assault division, the Japanese Liberation Front.

* * *

**A/N:** **The next chapter is still being worked on by WhiteLadydragon, it is done but White will make sure it is at its top quality. RL is not easy for her at the moment with various issues, that and we both want to iron out any flaws in due time and not rush it.**

**Same with her work on the first chapter hence why that has not been updated yet. Both will be up when they are up. I won't set any guarantees on when it will be, as that would be short-changing you.**

**Me and White want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas,** **Hanukkah, happy holidays and a great new year.**

**Thank you for reading our fic, for following and favouring us. Your support is most heartwarming and the motivation for our writing of this fic.**

**Blackmambauk and WhiteLadydragon**


	3. The 5'1The 5’1 Green Eyed Puppy Chairperson

**A/N Hi all, here is the first chapter from Kaguya's POV. Sorry for taking a while for it to be released, White and myself have just been very busy with RL in many areas. White is still working on the prologue, but I cannot say when it will be done due to RL being a constant bitch to us both.**

**Anyways on we go.**

* * *

**"** _In my years of doing business with the Sumeragi's I have learned one thing… it's that most of them need a good box to stand on to work their secret weapon of sad puppy eyes. Or bring you down to work their ways on you… oh yes that one I can attest to working well,"_ **Signed** **N.A on found parchment of paper seized in a raid by the OSI and MSS agents on suspected Peace Mark bases.**

**P.S**

**"** _I can hear your frustration dear Cynthia... you don't want to disappoint Chitty Bang Bangs again do you? :)."_

**Date 23th May 2017 A.T.B Location Saki town center, Sumeragi Conglomerate headquarters Office, Time 10:00am**

The sun shone around the Japanese town of Saki,

Famous for it being a centre of foreign trade in the old days, when Japan was at its height of power. Was burning in monstrous flames that consumed the factories and ports that embodied the city.

To this today, trade was done with foreign countries, as it did in the previous centuries. With it being near to Osaka, but more convenient for ships to do trade in with knives and swords being popular items.

In the blistering humid summer heat a young lady work's in her office.

The door emboldened with the name Sumeragi Kaguya and the title of Chairperson on it in gold coloring plate.

Her long black hair, lacking the usual golden band today. Was currently braided at the back to keep it at shoulder length to avoid getting in the way while she works.

She was emblazoned in a small business blazer jacket. That was dark blue layered with white buttons, that hung on the back of her leather layered chair, a white short sleeved blouse with a black neck tie rung around her collar.

A small azure conservative skirt that reached down to the back of her ankle, and flat heels embedded at the foot of the door near the tatami wooden surface of her office.

Sat at her tenai furnished desk, which was currently layered with a pile of paperwork regarding finances of the conglomerate in accords with her family's lasting presence in many aspects of Japanese life.

The table included a wooden made Japanese styled clock with Kanji numbers on them. A birthday gift the previous year from her honorary uncle whom her parents had been close with when they were alive.

The desk also had a Japanese style lamp, an office telephone and other stationary equipment, with filing cabinets in the left corner. A printer/fax machine on the right corner. With a Kanji poem parchment hung and camellia flower arrangement of to decorate the other half of the room.

With crème colored cushions and small low wooden Japanese style table nearby.

Emboldened on a small picture frame that sat on the left side of the desk. With the girl in the middle flashing a peace sign and goofy face, while dressed in a small red and white flower patterned kimono. With her parents holding her together in their arms while at the sight of a Japanese summer festival in the city of Osaka.

The desk was made of finely decorated bamboo wood carved from the nearby Aokigahara Forest (the morbid irony of it didn't escape the notice of Kaguya or those who found themselves at her office).

Nor did the fact that Kaguya was named after the most famous and oldest of Japanese mythology.

Though she preferred the version that involved being the rabbit moon for how cute rabbit ears would look on her. White ears layered with red Fur and complete with utter fluff.

Kaguya closed her eyes and gave a quick chuckle to herself about that, making sure to cover her mouth in accordance with her social status and customs.

Then, as if nothing had happened, returned to the paperwork forbeared in her sight.

Humming softly as she continued to write up her projected balance sheet for the coming year.

"Di di di… woo it's unbearable to work in this sort of weather. I can feel the sweat creeping up all over my body and clothes." Kaguya said to herself while waving her right hand to try and cool her rising body temperature down.

While continuing to try and write with her left hand simultaneously. She had been a lefty writer since from the time she had first been handed ink and paper from her father. To learn her Hiragana alphabet from pretty much the moment she had let the first vowel out of her mouth.

Her personal tutor Sagami-senesi, provided to her by Elder Kirihara had tried to stamp out Kaguya's left hand writing. Saying it's bad luck and been seen writing left-handed would make people think she is stupid and not to be taken seriously.

Though she had relented on that front thanks to Kirihara having a word, it still left Kaguya feeling a bit sour on it. She had tried to become ambidextrous and write right-handed. But she just couldn't get a handle on using her right hand for writing, though Sagami-sensi appreciated Kaguya making the effort to at least try.

Nevertheless, the heat in the office (thanks to the air conditioning system being broke from overuse). Was just too much for her to continue writing like this.

" _Curse the gods for designing skirts that stretch beyond the kneecap._ " Kaguya snarking in her head.

"How is it you are not sizzling in this blistering heat Okoi?" Kaguya slightly turning her head to the figure standing nimbly behind on her left shoulder with her right eyebrow raised.

Looking sharp and endowed in her black suit, with her jet black brunette hair tied in a short ponytail. Bodyguard shades that blackened and hid her chocolate brown eyes on her oval shaped face.

All the while towering over the petite figure whom service she has been providing for over seven years now.

Okoi her bodyguard stood at attention with her arms in a reverse fold position, turned her towards her Lady grinning.

"Maybe it's because I was built by my ancestors to withstand anything thrown my way Kaguya-sama," Oki teasing Kaguya as she said that.

Kaguya gave a mocking pout to that comment.

"Besides, if you need to cool yourself, you have some fans to blow wind your way remember?" Okoi pointing her finger to the fans mounted on Kaguya's walls.

Layered in golden leaf clover on the outer parts, then a light blue shading for the middle. Finally, the inner edge inked in red. Bearing the Sumeragi crest of a Lotus drawn in a circle in the center of it.

"Oh those, I can't use those, they are family heirlooms from my ancestor Sumeragi Futaba... whom lived in the 19th century and was… controversial to say the least among my ancestors and Japanese historians." Kaguya with tension in her voice said to Okoi.

While much of the Sumeragi history and Kaguya's ancestors have been up for debate and differentiating accounts from many historians, biographers, witnesses and within their own clan throughout generations. Sumeragi Futaba and her step-brother Sumeragi Isshin have been said to be one of the most black mark on their status and history by all sides.

Largely due to using Jesuits mercenaries to assault many villages and attack other clans (mainly the Date Clan near Sendai). Over the presence of the future Empress of Britannia Claire Li Britannia, whom had been in disguise hiding in Japan at the time.

They were also said to summon evil spirits and feast on the copses of their enemies.

Complicating matters were Sumeragi Futaba's alleged affiliations to Lorenzo IL Soresi as well. With many accounts offer differing perspectives as to their exact relationship overall.

Some have it that they were quote "An Unholy Matrimony" plotting together to create their own world. Other accounts postulate Lorenzo merely put honeyed words into Futaba's ears.

Something that Kaguya first hand from interactions had been vastly disputed by the House of Soresi's modern day's relatives.

Whom's version is that Futaba and her step-brother bewitched and fiddled all Britannian's for their own amusement. All from the counsel of a witch that Futaba was quite fond of their companionship.

Not helping was that her appearance has been described as being rather similar to Kaguya's own, though Sumeragi's throughout their lineage have had the distinctive traits of Green eyes and Black hair.

Kaguya had the dubious pleasure of hearing this account from one of the Soresi's. The Viscount of San Camendes Kewell Soresi, a member of the pureblood faction.

Whom had not only used the usual tiring slurs on Kaguya, but had the nerve to say the Sumeragi's should count themselves lucky. That a Soresi had even considered bearing themselves to creatures like Kaguya's clan.

The smug plonker Kaguya had thought at the time to borrow a curse from Uncle Andy, she had been grateful for his English vocabulary to come in handy in regards to Viscount Soresi.

The nerve of that arrogant Brtiannian git to talk to a Sumeragi that way. Just one more thing about them that Kaguya felt the Japanese were more civilized on every level compared to Britannia and their gaudy nobles.

Though Kaguya would admit to finding the Viscounts sister Marika Soresi currently at the academy near Tokyo to be more of a... delicate demeanour. Though not enough to soften Kaguya's dislike for her brother in any manner.

" _One of these days the Viscount might find himself in a fight he can't escape."_ Kaguya thought to herself in her mind. Glaring at the mere thought of the Viscount

This caught Oki off guard, as her eyebrows raised above her sunglasses. Showing that she knew she had touched a sore spot.

Moving to face Kaguya across her table, she straightened her back, and bent her head low.

"I... I apologize Kaguya-sama for bringing up such a sensitive matter, it wasn't my intent to distress you," Okoi lowering her voice to express her deepest regrets.

Kaguya reached out across her desk to touch Okoi's arm with her slender fingers.

"Please… it's all right, there's nothing to apologize for a topic you couldn't have any knowledge of." Kaguya patting her arm to make her intent clear.

Okoi then resumed her post at Kaguya's side.

Kaguya put down her pen, and then straightened up her shoulders as she laid her thin hands to rest on her chin. Pushed her back to her chair.

Then, like as if to intimidate one of her mother's she had found herself weaving it's way into her mouth more often than not.

"As a Sumeragi, it bears on you to be the one who writes and reads what goes on in the room you find yourself in, regardless of whom you find at the foot of your desk." Kaguya said as Okoi suppressed a chuckle with her hand to her mouth at Kaguya's impression of her late mother.

"Oh yes it's nearly time for our meeting is it not? Okoi could you ask Tatsu to bring some green tea and some of her lovely Wagashi sweets to go with them? I fancy some Kyoto sakura's today." Kaguya asked Okoi.

"Right away Kaguya-Sama." Okoi departed from the office straight after.

Kaguya then resumed her task in looking over her company's finances and current performance for the year.

She was due to meet any minute now, her Chief Executive Eito Moto, Her Director of Security, along with fellow Kyoto house member Tousai Munakata to prepare this year's taxing returns to the Brtiannian crown.

When Kaguya was younger, she would have either Elder Kirihara or Tousai-kun with her to oversee all important matters. Board meetings as part of Brtiannian business laws, that stated guardians must oversee the matters of a minor's estate of affairs until they come of age at 14.

While Kaguya dealt with her company's affairs by herself these days, she still from time to time had Tousai oversee to check on her progress and just to make sure all was above board.

They had phoned an hour ago to let her know they were on their way.

Full audits had been requested from the new viceroy, Cornelia Li Britannia. Whom had been more than insistent on Kyoto House to show all their gross profits, balance sheets and future growth figures immediately or be subjected to intense investigations into their dealings by her administration.

Apparently she had not been amused by the full report and figures laid before her from Mr Cornish. Her late brothers chief accountant bureaucrat, quite the odious peon Kaguya had found him earlier in the year with his rough brownish moustache, beady dull Gray eyes and overall pompous demeanor.

He had basically tried to extort her, thinking her to be nothing more than a willow flower. The nitwit to borrow a Brtiannian curse had approached her, bearing no seals on the documents he flashed before her, inflation of rates for the Sakuradite mines, raised taxes on Sumeragi electrical goods. Along with tariffs on all exports leaving Area 11.

He might as well in Kaguya's humble opinion of just rubbed his grubby fat sausage fingers together in his quest of money.

" _As if a Sumeragi would ever perquisite to fiddlers like him,"_

" _They would have to tear out my eyes and tongue before I give quarter to a Brtiannian or anything else that dared to take me or any of my blood on."_ Kaguya asserted in her mind.

Her thoughts were disrupted by her office telephone, picking it up with her left hand. Kaguya answered the telephone.

"Sumeragi-sama, Moto-sama and Munakata-sama have arrived." Sajoni-chan, Kaguya's personal receptionist answered in her usual monotone voice. Emotion was seldom felt from her.

"Thank you Sajoni-Chan please send them in." Kaguya then put the phone down.

She then took a moment to smooth over any crests on her shirt and skirt. Ran her left hand over her hair to make sure no strays were on the loose.

Quick Minto to freshen her mouth.

Kaguya closed her green eyes and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"...yosh…" Kaguya lightly smacking her cheeks together and smiled. Smacking her cheeks actually stung a little afterward.

She walked to get into position to greet her appointee's.

A three tap knock then came from the door.

"Come in."

* * *

The door opened by Okoi to reveal Kaguya's visitors.

"Good morning Munakata-sama and Moto-sama, I trust that you are well this morning?" Kaguya bowing as she spoke in formal Japanese to her guests.

Her guest bowed back other, matching her level of bowing to return the courtesy of respect she had given them.

"Good morning Chairman Sumeragi, I hope the heat hasn't affected you too badly this fine morning. Most of our staff are having to take breaks from their work to cope. I have our best engineers working on the air conditioning system as we speak and we are handing everyone bottles of water to stay hydrated. Again, my deepest apologies for this error happening this morning Chairman." Moto-sama spoke in his baritone voice while lowering his head to Kaguya.

He was around in his mid 30's, his body of small stature of about 5'6. His appearance was a conservative dull Grey suit often required of businessmen during this time of year. He had combed black hair that covered his forehead that had lines indicating of aging, brunette colored eyes with a thin brown moustache. Thin cracked lips that hinted to dehydration.

Black business shoes, fine leather briefcase in his right hand and a gold watch around his wrist to complete his appearance of a typical looking Japanese CEO.

Though Kaguya felt her nostrils sting at the level and smell of cologne coming from Moto-Sama, he always does like to slap on a bit too much for his wife Katsura.

"These things happen, just make sure our staff are alright, tend to anyone who gets heat stroke or suffers from heart conditions, I won't have our staff needlessly suffer." Kaguya responded with a sympathetic smile.

"Not to worry Moto-san, all systems break down when you least expect it. Recently had our entire computer system and networks crashed for a day," Munakata calming Moto's nerves.

Munakata Tousai, the 25th Head of the Munakata Zaibatsu company. Descended from a merchant caste family that stretches to the time of the Ashikaga Shogunate. The Munakata's have long prospered in the Japanese business world.

With their hand in various business sectors from Ashi sake, to manufacture of computer software and hardware. Along with pottery and cuisine wear.

They are also a procurator of the Sakuradite deposits located around Japan as part of the six houses of Kyoto. With main investments in the Kanto and Kansai regions due to the vast population in both regions compared to most parts of Japan.

He was carrying his favorite top hat in his left hand, which revealed his gray hair and bread combed thoroughly. Munakata is in his late sixties, dressed in western style clothing of brown vest, brown smart trousers and pretty much brown in all parts but top and hat.

"Fortunately our backup servers made sure nothing of importance was lost. Though the work to restore everything took a whole week by my son's IT teams, countless files and accounts were only found after a suspicious amount of time though." Munakata frowning as she spoke.

This caused Moto-sama to raise an eyebrow at that.

"Have you reviewed your procedures and policies in light of this matter Munakata-sama? While crashes can and do happen, for files to go missing that long raise the ugly prospect of."

"Moto-Sama, please… Tousai-kun takes his company's security matter with utmost passion." Kaguya lightly scolding her CEO for questioning one of her mentors with a light frown and serious stare.

Moto-Sama realizing his faux-pas then flustered as he took out his handkerchief to wipe the incoming sweat.

"Apologies chairperson… I merely wished to express my concerns, there's been reports of similar situations happening at some of our own smaller subsidies and branches. The pattern appears similar to what Munakata described. I'm having our own procedures and policies reviewed in light of this. May I suggest you have Tatsu-san look into the matter personally?" Moto-sama recovering his composure.

Though both his hands were now gripping his briefcase to cover his hands shaking and increased sweating.

"Oh that worried Eito-kun about our security? Don't you have any faith in dear old me and my team of ducklings." A voice called out from behind Eito.

Making him jump up and almost whacking Munakata in the face with his briefcase. He dodged just in time.

Okoi whom had been by the side passively listening moved quickly to hold Moto-sama steady so he didn't clash with the tray being held in front of her.

"T-Tatsu-san, don't sneak up on us like that, especially with the contents you are carrying," Moto-Sama squeaking as he flustered about again.

Tatsu was carrying a tray of cold green tea in a white plastic kettle, with her wagashi sweets on the saucers. She was dressed up in a rather non conservative outfit.

Her attire consisted of a low cut dark Grey skirt, black high heels, a rather loose burgundy colored business suit and jewellery crowning her neck, hands, and ears. Her hair as wild as ever with it now at shoulder length.

A rather unusual choice of clothing considering that Tatsu was supposed to be the company's Director of Security. Though Kaguya permitted her choice of attire for reasons only known to the pair.

Workers and managers passing by the office either frowned or gave a slight glare at Tatsu. The women employees body language hinting to outright disapproval.

Though one woman employee with black hair and red lipstick just smirked at the sight behind her paperwork covering her mouth as she passed by the office.

"Ah but that's part of my charm… besides it's always nice to see you loosen up a bit Mr CEO. Remember last Christmas when you are strutting out your dance moves with Katsura-chan? Especially when you were jiving to meru meru." Tatsu smirking at bring that memory up.

Moto-sama went bright red at that and just hid his face behind his briefcase. No one ever let him forget that particular memory. He wished he could crawl into a hole and die at that moment.

Munakata suppressed a chuckle and Kaguya covered her mouth to hide the grin forming on her lips.

"Yes thank you for reminding us Tatsu-san, considering you didn't have to carry him and Katsura-san to their car that after he vomited on Kirihara-sama's feet as he stumbled on the balcony." Okoi's face looking like she wanted to facepalm at that moment.

"Ah come on Korky, no harm was done. Besides, it's not the first time Kirihara had the grand bestowment of seeing his feet glossed by one's vomit. I still have the video of the First Prince of Britannia honoring him back at…"

"Enough Tatsu, we have a meeting to attend to. Would you please place the tea and sweets onto the table... please Moto-sama sit down and enjoy Tatsu's handcrafted confectionery." Kaguya in a slightly raised voice.

"Of course Sumeragi-sama, excuse my manners," Tatsu mumbled and moved quickly moving to place the tea and sweets after swiftly kicking off her heels.

Okoi just sighed as she tidied them up next to Kaguya's flat heels and took her place at the corner of the room next to the camellia flowers after closing the room and making sure not one would eavesdrop on it.

Kaguya knew that they needed to get on with the meeting due to their busy schedule. She gently grabbed Moto-sama forearm as he repeatedly apologized for nearly whacking Munakata-sama to take his seat on her left at her table. Of course Moto-sama removed his shoes before stepping on the tatami floor.

To not do so would be most ungracious.

Munakata-sama followed suit and seated himself facing the door and opposite Kaguya and Moto-sama, who was fiddling with his documents as he removed them from his briefcase.

Tatsu brushed her suit for anything out of place and seated herself next to Kaguya's right. As the most senior member of the company. It was Imperative that the most senior figure is seated at the head of the table, facing away from the door.

Nobody touched their tea or sweet until Kaguya picked up her chopstick and cut the Kyoto Sakura designed sweet.

"Delicious as always Tatsu, you have to show me one of these days how you make them." Kaguya softly smiling said to Tatsu.

This Tatsu to blush slightly at the praise. She remembered just in time to bow her head in time at her senior's praise.

"Thank you chairman for your praise, I learned how to make them and the whole tea ceremony process from Mizukami-sama years ago, he also gave lessons to Bo- ahem... Nathan-kun as well." Tatsu with a spark in her eyes gushed as she spoke.

This made Kaguya want to inquire further, but other matters were at hand.

She took her cold green tea, held it with both hands and sip a part of it. The others doing the same after taking a bite out of their wagashi sweet as well.

"Now, then… shall we proceed to the matter at hand?" Kaguya folded her hands on her lap, signaled Tatsu with a nod to begin taking notes on her pad.

Though some in the past raised eyebrows at the head of security also acting as a notetaker in some of the meetings considering that was really Sajoni's job to do so.

Kaguya was adamant that Tatsu handle the duty of taking notes in her meetings when she deemed it.

That and other duties being handed to Tatsu on short notice from time to time were other factors that influenced some of the co-workers and board members suspicions of Tatsu.

"Of course Charmian… I trust you have all have a brief look at our gross figures and projected returns for the year. They have been vetted by our accounting department and should be sufficient for the Viceroy." Moto-sama with confidence affirmed as he passed the figures around the table for everyone to see.

Silence fell on the room as everyone focused on looking over the balance sheets, projected net profits so that all is above board and nothing was given away.

Tatsu whispered some details and thoughts to Kaguya, but gave nothing away to other people in the room.

Ten minutes into the meeting Munakata-sama spoke up.

"Moto-sama, some of these figures are inconsistent from last year's annual report, according to these figures apparently the Sumeragi Conglomerate net profits for this year are projected to fall by 4%. Last year it was up 3% across the board. Would you mind explaining exactly where the fall in 4% will come from?" Munakata with a stoic face glanced at Moto-sama with his left hand stroking his bread in concentration.

Whom was fiddling with his hands as she struggled to keep his composure and business face together.

"Y-You see, the accounting department has recently picked up numerous dispensaries in the last year of our business dealings. One instance saw the deposit to one of our branch in Mumbai in the last six months. Around the region of £60 billion pounds, the only note we have uncovered explaining this transaction was for "research of renewable sources and cybernetics medical technology advancements" That no one over there's aware of its outcomes nor has over profits been reported from it,"

Moto-Sama continued on as he wiped sweat off his brow with his hand, having already spent his handkerchief from before.

"We have also had setbacks in negotiations on development of housing and new buildings in the Osaka, Kyoto, Nagoya and Ashi Ghettos, with much of the construction costs, import of resources like steel, lead and aluminium having risen a lot in recent years and causing delays. Legality paperwork, Brtiannian worker pensions and fees the Brtiannian administration wanting us to foot the bill for. The cost of it all is project to be around £200 Billion over the next ten years,"

"W-We also have suffered setbacks in attempts to drill more Sakuradite in Sumeragi owned mines, rising overhead and maintenance costs of the temples in Kyoto and Osaka, with each year less and less is being drilled up with this year's profits from them suffering, rumors at the Viceroy Palace suggest that a proposed raise of 30% Corporation tax on exporting Sakuradite has been mooted. Which will raise our tax returns by a fair margin. We expect to be fall a decade low of about £350 Billion in net profits for our company from last year's £500 Billion."

Moto-sama stammered on with his report.

Kaguya and Munakata kept calm on the outside, both taking sip of their tea to quince their thirst.

Tatsu was scribbling down her notes, making sure not to make her writing unreadable. Even to herself as she had the unfortunate tendency to do.

The cogs in their heads were spinning in thoughts. While recent years has seen major setbacks in development in their efforts to succeed in certain business ventures of theirs.

Each member of Kyoto House was still projected to be making at least £800 million a month on the Sakuradite trading alone after all tariffs and taxes were accounted for.

As agreed when they split the market on it between them, leaving at least 80% control of Japan's Sakuradite mines in their hands.

Though Sumeragi and Kirihara were rumored to make a good deal more a month considering that 40% of Kyoto's share is controlled by them.

While Clovis and his ilk had mainly turned a blind eye to their dealings as long as the taste sufficed each year.

The failure of the Japanese to act collectively together along with declining profits, funding, donations, and exports. Compared to Brtiannian and Chinese owned companies, even before the invasion of 2010 didn't help either.

Britannia now increasingly looking to increase their stake in the Sakuradite market via Companies like Stadfeld Industries and others. Leading to some Japanese companies going bust like the Fuji Corporation, or struggling debts like Okawachi Defence Industries were having.

Had led to increased difficulties keeping money out of their hands and going to where it was needed.

War was expensive business for everyone and the more it dragged, the more it cost to keep going.

" _Yet this does not explain how Sumeragi Conglomerate profits will fall this year… something's not right here, Moto-sama has always been a little neurotic. But not to this degree, why is it fretting so much today?"_ Kaguya pondered in her thoughts.

She then took a deep breath and responded to Moto-sama's statements with a gentle smile and her secret weapon… the good old Sumeragi ancient tradition of the sad puppy eyes.

"Moto-sama, the matter of the Mumbai branch is still ongoing, we expect to see a major return on our investment within the next six months. If you are worried about the Viceroy coming down on our dealings in the other area's mentioned. We are in the position to take a few hits, my recent meeting with Mr Cornish has led to him rescinding his plans to raise the tariffs and rates on our Sakuradite production,"

Kaguya then nodded to Tatsu on getting the following bits down in detail.

"While no doubt some of our shareholders will question the possible fall in profits. They also are aware of the vitality for our company to be investing in new developments and business propositions as well. I assure you while the short term may not look so bright at the moment, our long term scenarios and forecasts you know yourself Moto-sama are projected to be met within the next 5 years." Kaguya assuring Moto-sama.

"... I understand Chairman; I will bring this up at the next shareholders meeting next month. The other board members I'm sure will understand our current position. I'm happy to report our other subsides are going strong and are projected to achieve growth as well" Moto-sama smiling nervously in light of Kaguya's answer.

Munakata-sama whom had been silent with his eyes shut since his query at the start then opened his eyes.

"Moto-sama, with your permission I would like to review your accounting department's filing and tax returns. Just to see if there's anywhere we can reduce the amount Britannia want and if all loopholes we are entitled to are being used. Is that okay with you?"

"Y-Yes of course, I was planning on going back to them as well on this matter. It would certainly help if you could point out any areas for improvement. You didn't earn the nickname Mr loophole for nothing… heh heh," Moto-sama chuckled to himself as he squinted his eyes due to the sun now shining in his eyes and the heat getting unbearable.

He then went and sipped all his cold green tea to cool his body down.

The meeting went on for another 30 minutes, with small talk and mostly trivial affairs being discussed, from a planned upgrade to the headquarters, to the recent activity of Zero brought up at one point. To Munkatka-sama's children recent branching of their computer game software products.

"I believe this concludes our meeting this morning. Thank you for making time out of your busy schedules to discuss where we are at, I shall see you out Munakata-sama." Kaguya cheerfully said as she rose up to her feet.

Everyone else followed soon after, though Tatsu was still rushing to get all of her notes done in proper order.

Grabbing her suit jacket from her office chair. Kaguya then walked over to put her heels on. Okoi one step ahead was awaiting at the door to open it.

Kaguya then guided her visitor to the front reception of the building. Eido had gone back to work in his office straight after the meeting.

"I look forward to seeing you soon Tousai-kun, at Fuji Mountain for the bi monthly NAC meetings within a week or two?" Kaguya cheerfully commented.

"I will see you then. Take care Kaguya," Tousai then patted Kaguya affectionately on the head and bowed as he left to make his way back to Yokohama where his personal residence lays.

Kaguya, Okoi, and Tatsu bowed as his vehicle departed from site. They then walked a bit from the premises so they could have a quick chat.

* * *

"What Tousai-kun said about the crash at his office worries me… he didn't mention exactly if any of the missing items contained any accounting details or transactions." Tatsu speculated as her heels clicked on the stone surface.

The trio moving to avoid any burning ears and wandering eyes.

"Hmm… my brother Saemon also mentioned to me that he had picked up on some suspicious activities at Kirihara Industries, as well within possibly the JLF itself since the whole orange incident," Okoi adding her thoughts as Kaguya listened to people she trusted with her life.

"In the fortnight since the alleged conquest of the Blood of Samurai by the Viceroy, we haven't been able to confirm the whereabouts of their leaders or their activities. We know they had more men and bases than what has been reported destroyed by Britannia,"

"Eido-san raised a valid point that we should look into reviewing our own systems and procedures. You know how audacious the OSI can be in their activities!" Okoi finished as she removed her sunglasses to massage her eyes before putting them back on.

"...though Eido was acting more sheepishly than usual today… I know he cannot help it. But does he really think that the Viceroy and her people are going to come down on those who are basically funding their war with the EU the greedy pigs!" Tatsu bellowed out.

"Nevertheless, I will have my team look into any suspicious people or activities bunny. You will need to return to Narita soon, or Ratty will start to fret on your well-being again. Want me to have Eito's activities and transactions monitored as well to be safe?" Tatsu continued.

While Kaguya mostly stayed in at Kyoto's headquarters in the Fuji mountains, Kirihara often gave her leave to travel to her company's offices dotted around Japan when she needed to.

Though that had taken some rather insistence from Tatsu and Boss for him to agree to it.

Kaguya had been quietly listening as she took in the information her aides gave her without looking back at them as she walked. Thoughts going through her mind of all the recent activity.

She eventually stopped just outside the gardens, turned around to face them to give her answer.

"Do what you need to do Tatsu, but do it discreetly. I don't want anyone harmed or accused without viable proof. Okoi keep digging around for anything on The Blood of the Samurai survivors. Look into what's happened with Suzaku-kun as well since the orange incident, he may be with Britannia. However, blood is blood and I want to know he is safe. Okoi ask Sajoni-san to bring the chopter around. I need to head back to Narita tonight." Kaguya divulged her answer with full seriousness.

"Of course Sumeragi-sama." Okoi then left to fulfil her task.

Kaguya and Tatsu walked back slowly as they had one final matter to discuss.

"Bunny… boss sent this message via encryption last night," Tatsu whispered as she passed the message from her pad to Kaguya to glance at.

"Mentioned the Mumbai business has borne fruit and that things are in motion. Said he will talk to you and Bald Rat tonight."

Kaguya gave nothing away as she read it, but a small sparkle and smile started to form on her face.

"... Bring the satellite phone when we leave this afternoon. I look forward to what Uncle Nathan has to say." Kaguya softly said.

She and Tatsu then went back to the office to sort out their journey back north.

As they walked into the office, the employee with black hair and red lipstick that was dressed in a eyesore creamy business suit passed them by on her way out to lunch. She smirked again as she left the premises.

* * *

**A/N**

**There Kaguya's first solo chapter done, many wheels in motion here, along with a number small details as well that will become clear as the fic proceed.**

**Threw in many Japanese culture stuff as well, some are from personal experiences in Japan, others from my private studies of Japan.**

**Just to make clear, the masked figure in the fic cover isn't the character that appears in chapter 18 of Redux. It's a different character whom will again become clear as the fic proceeds. Just to make clear if you thought otherwise.**

**Futbata and Isshin Sumeragi are actual canon characters from the Renya of Darkness manga. Which has been deemed canon by** **Ōkouchi, so using them here nicely references it while avoiding having to create too many Sumeragi OC's for the time period Renya is set in (1860's).**

**As for the upcoming new series, cautious overall on it to be frank. As I felt for all the flaws of R2's ending the bow on Lelouch's story was nicely tied up.**

**Nevertheless, we shall see what lies ahead.**

**Thanks again for all that have looked at, followed, and favorited Colored Memories in the last few month's.**

**Blackmambauk and Whiteladydragon**

 


	4. Where Half Bloods Go Part One

**A/N: So here we have Kallen's first POV chapter, ended up writing a lot more for it than I had planned at first. Hence being in two parts, since there was much to convey and plenty of buildup for later on. These early Kallen and Suzaku chapters will be at earlier points in the Colorless Memories timeline, that will cover parts of their early life and also parts of the seven year time period between R1 prologue and episode one of R1.**

**Part of the Prequel Arc that seeks to flesh theirs and other characters background out more and especially in this chapter Genbu Kururugi's Japan. With Kaguya's POV happening during where Colorless Memories begins, because of where NSBleach00 has Kallen and Suzaku at during that period. That and because of the role she plays in regards to many plotlines and characters. Edited by Eliya Shirwood. 21/06/17: Part one is being released tonight, Part Two tomorrow so not to overlord you.**

* * *

"Haafu. A Japanese word that sums up how as a whole how my sister and I are viewed by many. Like the onigiri in a fruit basket! A Haafu often finds it hard to find a room to call home. Even more so when the onigiri texture and flavor is so different than what most are used to."

- **Kouzuki Mizuki**

* * *

**[Date: 10 August 2009 ATB, Time: 15:15, Location: Mikata]**

"Haaaâ€¦ I wish this day would end already! There's only so many times I can listen to sensei go on about how to say 'I'm going to town' in English," Kallen impatiently chided as her special red pen tapped against the desk. Her chin rested on her angled arm and her lazed eyes glanced outside, perfectly illustrating how 'BOOORRREED' the young student was.

Kallen tried to relax as best she could in her stiff generic school uniform, a rather tiresome feat for the apparel: a stiff blazer in a dark shade of purple with embroidery punctual in the pronunciation of the school (Mitaka Shiritsu Daiyon Elementary), a short skirt complementing in a similar depth of purple that rode down to her shins, a crimson scarf that coiled around her neck and draped downward to her steel stool, and tall crimson socks that bled with purple pride. In her angst she glanced up at the clock, eagerly following its dull movements.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Time. To. Go. Home.

'Grrr come one already, 3:30! We're waiting here forever for you to count down! Just chime already!' Her mind roared with expectation as she tapped the metallic end of the pen against the desk again and again.

The only regret Kallen had was the fact she would have to leave this dull room and go outside to the murky outdoors. That day had been as boring as the current lecture: no sun nor rain, no wind nor breeze. She wondered how much energy she would have left to endure that horrid atmosphere outside once this lingering lecture was over. Maybe if she snuck out early...

Any actions would be beneficiary to the girl as time rolled slowly by; otherwise Kallen would die from boredom. Her eyes fought against the urge to close shut and drift into slumber, even at the cost of chaffing her head against the rough wooden desk (as though resting atop sandpaper). She rocked in her chair to ease the numbing sensation of her bottom caused by the equally uncomfortable assigned seat.

The current English lesson was all too familiar to the Kouzuki child- her father brought along several English books from his trip that Kallen read to herself. The vast range of genres she became exposed to were those of adventure like Pleasure Island (the wonderful freedom of pirates and the rather dullard Jimmy gave a contrast) and the mystical slice-of-life of Matilda (the creative use of magic to glue the father's hat to his head and spin the evil principal Trunchbull atop a globe really appealed to the girl).

'I'd certainly give this teacher a good spin if I could do that. What a wicked evil creature she can get,' Kallen convinced herself as she stared at the teacher writing sentences on the dusty old chalkboard. After noticing how little chalk remained in those hands Kallen was sure class would end soon.

Alas, Kallen was forced to relearn the easy and mundane details in such an 'ingbore' way (a new word she created for just the occasion and to chuckle at). She had a talent for forging rather unique words on the spot, especially when thinking about describing powerful bikes and vehicles, or even 'doing a jez' as her mother liked to coin when Kallen messed up. Her habit of chuckling at her creations did not go unnoticed as her fellow peers glanced at her and caught the teacher's attention.

"Kouzuki-chan, do you find something amusing about the phrase: 'I go to park?'" The female teacher growled in annoyance towards the student, her menace known from the gritting of her teeth and the dismissive way her hands arched to her hips.

Miss 'Whatshername' (the most Kallen could remember) was truly a witch to the girl's eyes. Kallen was convinced that this curse of a person was responsible for spiriting away her favorite teacher. The true teacher in her mind was the assistant foreign tutor Mr. Bellington, who genuinely knew, wrote, and taught proper English (hailing from England after all).

Rather from the southern part of Wales, he explained in detail. He always encouraged the students to thoroughly engage in the language as much as possible due to its predominance in the world. Kallen managed to grasp the concepts to a high degree: able to chat well with her friends, discuss different topics with other teachers, and not confuse the "L" and "R" letters in the way her classmates tended to (and of course not sound goofy with an acute accent).

In fact, in recognition of her achievements Mr. Bellington identified her as a natural at the English language and went out of his way to praise her every day.

'Heh, just shows how much better a student I am compared to these fools.'

However after some controversial circumstances arose, the school was apparently forced to fire him to save face. In his absence remained the primary teacher who probably would not last long herself.

To say she was sickly would be an understatement: rather chubby chapped lips, thin and stray hair that came across like a poor wig which trailed wildly down her back, a regular sized sweater that looked gargantuan around her figure, wrinkly and eerie skin that seemed decomposed and ready to rot, and a white stained bandana. She became more prone to show up for class after Mr. Bellington's dismissal while still attending her 'treatments' as necessary (something about an exchange programâ€¦ thingy).

The teacher exhumed maliciousness at each glance. Kallen could feel those tiny beady grey pupils staring at her when the teacher walked by the desk. The same sensation always arose even when Kallen had to approach her desk to retrieve her marks. She assumed that glare was shared between all her peers, but something about the sincere glower conveyed some hint of resentment towards the red head.

By the time Kallen returned back from her thoughts, she realized that the entire classroom was staring at her, though thankfully the tinkering sympathy emitted by her neighbor Haruna-chan eased the awkwardness. To resolve the problem Kallen merely shook her head in refusal to admit what she really wanted to say: the correct phrase was 'I want to go to the park.'

"I thought so Kouzuki-chan, just because yo- *COUGH COUGH COUGH* *WHEEZE*"

The teacher suddenly burst into a coughing fit, causing her to reach for the accessible handkerchief attached at her hip. The nasty bout carried on for several minutes, leaving the teacher with watery eyes. Even from a distance the students could see the hints of splattered red on the fabric. The sight raised concerns from the Class President who stood up hesitantly, but was waived off once the teacher regained her composure.

'Just what does she have against me?' Kallen questioned to herself, waving off the scene without concern. 'I always get the top marks in this class and I'm never late. I even deal with these losers without making a scene. Not to mention I do my cleaning duties on time and don't make excuses. Justâ€¦ why?'

Kallen even endured the snide remarks made once in a while commenting how 'she speaks Japanese wellâ€¦ for a foreigner.' That her hair looks too flamboyant for the east and that she's accustomed well to chopsticks instead of silverware.

"What do I have to do to prove myself around here? I feel like the ugly duckling in the tales Ka-chan taught me when I was younger," Kallen whimpered in her melancholy.

"Anyways Kouzuki-chan, take your seat so we may resume our lesson,' the teacher remarked then turned her back to the class. Without rebuttal or apology, Kallen silently sat back down.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Kallen eagerly counted down the remaining seconds until-

*DING DING DING DING*

'YES, finally I'm free!' Kallen declared in rambunctious mental victory as she rushed out of her seat. In her vibrant effort, she accidentally caused her pencil case to spill over and scatter its content across the floor. The act caused her classmates to chuckle in response. Kallen quickly bent down to gather the items in her fluster; of course no one else offered to help while they catered to their own items and left the classroom. Her hand reached for a bundle of pencils-

*SNAP* *CRACK* *POP*

Kallen stared in horror as her several of her favorite pencils smashed into bits below a pair of uwabaki slippers that belonged to one of her classmates. She quickly reeled in her 30cm ruler before that also became a victim.

"Oooooh, sorry about that Kouzuki-chan~. I didn't me~an to mess up your pencils," the classmate teased through his nasally tone. Kallen forced herself to look up at the sluggish lad scratching his nose and licking his lips.

She remembered the snot kid well from the first week of the school year, when he spilt her milk at the cafeteria. Then he had the actual nerve to run his hand through her hair then ruffle it up. She reacted of course in the best manner she knew: by grabbing his shirt and launching a haymaker to the abdomen, a fine blow worth being sent to the headmaster's office. She remembered how distinct the kid was by his lengthy droopy ears and the hairy mole stuck under his chin while he sat there crying during her lecture. Kallen's father ended up having to write some manner of letter to the kid's parents that showed some high figures, but she didn't understand that well. Afterward she learned that the boy had a sort of stomach condition and went into shock from the blow. 'Served him right,' she admitted back then after she apologized and bowed her head in front of the class afterwards. Surely the boy still held a grudge from then.

"You did this on purpose," Kallen sneered underneath her breath, not wanting to raise her voice and cause another incident. Instead she kept her eyes locked to the feet as they happily grounded into her crayons. He enjoyed the attention she gave him based on the fact he carried on the torture, even hopping in place claiming he was trying to move away.

The rest of the classmates inside the room dared not to intervene, instead averting their gaze or covering their mouths to whisper. The tension loomed in its heavy weight as the silence grew, as though the mere mention of the situation could raise a graveyard. Aggravated by it all, Kallen hastened to pile up her destroyed utensils and leave the room. She refused to speak and kept her head down as she rushed passed the bystanders. She hoped her short hair drifted low enough to spare her from having others notice she was on the brink of crying. She was prepared to close her ears after hearing the lingering trails of whispers and gossip spewing from the huddled cliques outside. How they tormented her with their snide expressions and concealed laughter.

No one comforted her, not even the likable Haruna-chan tried to lend a hand as she looked on without remorse. The portrait of her retreating figure betrayed her memory of the nice, curly chestnut haired girl who let Kallen comb her on occasion, and was the first to approach Kallen on their first day (exclaiming happily to her "Look at you! What a cutie with that delightful hair!" as she bounced around in glee). The same friend who sat with her at lunchtime, shared her nice delicious bento every day, and made Kallen's day with the always-present Miss Sunshine demeanor.

Alone, Kallen shifted anxiously under the weight of the pressure, desperate for that same person to come to her rescue. "Please," she whimpered out as her hands clamped the front of her skirt and legs rubbed together. She so wanted to run to her and take her hands to feel wanted.

"Please!" Kallen cried out as she fingers pulled at the hems and waited for that one person.

No one came.

After catching her elated breath and the tension started to dissipate, she killed off her emotions and decided to leave school for the day. Betraying the mood she felt, the clouds above began to part and the sun shined on at the scene. Kallen quickly took out her shoes and replaced them with the assigned sandals.

Not eager to give anyone else the satisfaction of seeing her wounded, Kallen walked out of the entrance and turned to the class's window. A sudden gust of wind caught against her skirt but she dismissed the breeze and carried on with her walk. The image of Haruna-chan's smile came and gone from her mind at that moment.

"Coward."

* * *

"Urrrrrgh, this humidity is unbearable! Why did the gods make today so hot?!" Kallen screamed out. The sun was out in full bloom meaning that the scorching heat of summer arrived. The vibrant sensation drove away the gloom and murky nature of the morning's climate and awoke Kallen's thirst. To satisfy this, she purchased an ever-so-sweet lemon ice tea from a vendor to cool off. The item was just the remedy needed to offset the sweat she built up. The brand in her hand was her favorite of all the beverages offered in the city: Hallo Kitty (or as Onii-chan liked to call it: Shitty Kitty).

'I remember how Ka-chan clipped him by the ear for that remark,' Kallen jested in thought and earned a quick grin for the first time that day.

On the side, she wondered just why vending machines often carried suchâ€¦ weird items, to say the least. The worst offense she found one time as a vending machine offering underpants, just before Ka-chan covered her eyes and forbade her from venturing close to them in the future. The curiosity was short-lived as she finished her drink and quenched her thirst. She used her sleeve to wipe the hard-earned seat from her brow as she stared up at the sun.

Kallen loved the rejuvenating sensation that connected her body to the sun, as though the light transferred energy over time. The feeling made her feel she could take on the entire world. With the refreshment obtained, she paced herself onward towards Inokashira Park, a nice shortcut along the way (so she may hurry to show off her good work at earning 95% on her recent English test).

"Yay, all that self-studying and badgering Onii-chan had finally paid off! Oh and of course thank you to the almighty Kamen Riders! Sheeeen!" Kallen ready struck a pose with her arms as she jogged.

"Keeeee~ I just love how the riders vrrrrooom! Around on their bikes! So glistening and heroic! Fight against bad guys in the name of justice! Bam bam bam!" Kallen struck a punch outward towards an unseen enemy and laughed in joy. "One day I'll have my own bike when I grow up!"

She could already imagine its majestic view: naturally red (ironically her favorite color), armed to the max with auxiliary rockets that could reach the moon, full throttle capabilities with a huge 2294cc triple's 163 lb/ft torque power, and completely layered in neon lighting to illustrate her 'mighty-nous'. That powerhouse of an authentic Suzuki model vehicle was exactly what she wanted, shown on one of the monthly magazine's she subscribed to. In other words: "sooo cooolllll!"

"Vrooom Vrooom! I got you now, Battie fangire! Now I shall break my chains of destiny! Bwa ha ha ha!" Kallen moved into action to fight the evil Battie, confusing her ongoing audience around her as she threw fists and kicks at no one particular.

Overhead she noticed the local museum she was about to pass. She recalled the one time that Ka-chan and Onii-chan brought her there years ago when they first moved from Shinjuku to Mikata. The move having something to do with how Ka-chan disliked the amount of funny-looking guys with tattoos around and later acquired the land where they had lived. She mentioned something about raised local taxes as well, or some other political matter that impacted their situation, so they never returned. Somewhere around that time was also when people began to give her the strange and disgusted looks and distanced themselves from her family.

The sullen memory caused Kallen to slow her pace and frown at the site.

'I don't understand why I keep getting those strange looksâ€¦ I even get it at school every once in a while. On the subway, I see those glances from the people in suits and the women cover their mouths and gossip,' Kallen groaned at her internal turmoil, dropping her head to look at her feet. Her fingers tightened around her backpack's straps, causing her knuckles and fingers to bleach white. Realizing she drifted into such a bad mood again, she focused on that one happy moment while at the museum.

'Oh oh! I remember going weeeee down the cat mobile and slammed right into Papa's face!' Kallen recovered with a chuckle and she waived to the fancy giant robot atop the museum (a certain icon from a popular series) and she resumed her walk. Even to that day she could not believe how tall that status was nor how profound its characteristics were: such interesting cyclic eyes that appeared to be rusting from age and an interesting sigil branded on its chest. Kallen never learned to understand what it meant, nor did it seem to relate to any symbols she remembered. It was shaped as an oval circle with lines that stretched overhead and below it thrice. The way the emblem glistened made Kallen believe it could have been alive at that moment. After giving into the awe of the view, she gave the statue a quick wave then started to skip along the stone pathway through the park.

Kallen loved how tranquil and serine this park had remained despite foretold events. How event the elderly could come out, play tennis, and walk slowly hand-in-hand with their grandchildren as though nothing could happen. Eventually Kallen exited the park after a jogging distance and crossed the busy road (obeying traffic signs of course), though she hesitated along with way after spotting several military styled trucks transporting long tubes (similar to rockets). At their sides jogged armed soldiers who kept vigilant of their surroundings.

One particular soldier stood out to the young girl because of the great balding spot and a similar goatee fashioned on his chin like her father (though his was black). He must have been the overseer due to the fact that he attended to several maps and pointed to soldiers with verbal directions. Despite the distance between them the soldier noticed and recognized Kallen and offered a salute and wave. Kallen blushed slightly at the recognition and gave a slight courtesy. Not eager to cause a scene though, she went along her way.

The scene reminded Kallen of the recent news reports that came in that morning, indicating increased tensions between Japan and the Chinese Federation. The news indicated that patrols would increase along the Japanese coastlines and spread out to the neighboring islands where skirmishes occur time and again.

Before Kallen could return home, she needed to visit the health center where her mother worked. Every time she stopped by, she was reminded how the place became a shell of its former self: sever leakage from its gutters, very visible and prominent cracks along its walls, random visitors and rather delinquent looking at that, and the rough dried graffiti splattered across its banners that read in Kanji 'Japan for the Japanese.' Kallen frowned at those very words since they were the sole embodiment of the ridicule she suffered that day. Her nerves flared up inside her as the fear and anxiety boiled in her skin.

'I'm just as Japanese as anyone else hereâ€¦ I amâ€¦ I know I am.'

After steeling her nerves once more, she moved into the building. She recalled snippets of details that her mother described to her on a curious day: the building remained as a relic to the design architect project carried out in the 1950's during the Kururugi Administration at the time, in order to rebuild Japan after the Great War.

The man charged with overseeing the project was Kururugi Tendo, the uncle to the current Prime Minister Kururugi Genbu. His main focus was to build cheap, affordable housing for the public facilities that spanned across the urban areas; their purpose was to help the poor Japanese who struggled to recover and rebuild after the war, and to fund such accommodations.

Such development and production occurred during the fall of Emperor Yoshimoto's reign, a tragic era that ended in him and his cabinet committing Seppuku to avoid capture and face tribunal in Britannian courts. With the Emperor's demise, the standard caste system in place since the Tokugawa era became obsolete and abolished. In its place birthed the Republic of Japan and an introduction to democracy, led by the Diet government who took the forefront of-

'BOOOOORRRING!'

Kallen allowed that word to ring through her mind the same way she'd say it to Manaka-san during his lectures. Instead of cramming such irrelevant information into her mind, she chose to instead learn making shirts, skirts, and all the sort of girlish stuff expected of her. Such a decision turned out very profitable since Onii-chan required the knowledge to pass his high school exams. She still didn't see the reason to know such history despite how he emphasized that detail will allow her to excel later in life.

"Psssh, suuure it will! As if any of these tidbitsy of information are going to interest any but the old men or that spotty-looking bid with bad teeth at school. Tch, nasty nose picker," Kallen muttered in observance after thinking of the kid.

The moment she entered the building, her senses were assaulted by the moldy smell in the air: a mixture of sterilization and the potency of fresh and old vomit littered in the trash cans. Baby cries echoed through the halls along with the adamant creaking of rocking chairs by their mothers. The scene was a sorrowful site, as the women had to endure back pain in those decrepit wooden chairs that lacked supporting stool bits. An analog TV played in the background though only snippets of audio and static came out. Beyond those constant noises were the random shouts of orders and conversations from darting nurses who tended to their patients or prepared medicine on doctor's instructions.

Kallen felt the rumble from her stomach caused by the overbearing offense of the smells, and she fought against the urge to spew her lunch. With summoned strength, she managed over to the reception desk and stood on tiptoe to ring the small metallic bell.

*DING*

â€¦No response.

*DING DING DING DING DING*-

"Kouzuki, how many times do I have to tell you that bell isn't a toy?!" A sudden firm hand slammed atop the girl's hand to cease the incessant ringing. The hand's owner, a residential nurse, sighed with a serious frown at Kallen as though the lesson would never be learned.

In recognition of her error, Kallen pulled her hand back and tilted her head aside to present an earnest sheepish smile. She used her right leg to rub against her left as though to present a sincere apology.

"Sorry~, I forgot~."

Needless to say, the nurse was not amused. Instead she shook her head in exasperation and carried on with her duty. "Your mother is busy dealing with some matters at the moment. Why don't you go sit down and wait patiently for her. AND do NOT disturb the other patients," the nurse brusquely demanded before she darted off towards a nearby patient room.

Unwilling to cause more of a fuss at this point, Kallen obeyed and drifted over to a spare seat opposite of the room. She shifted through the reading material scattered on a broken table to occupy her time: a music-oriented magazine featuring young Enomoto Saki playing a violin; the national Japan Times newspaper featuring an article about the ex-Prime Minister Yoshino Hironori (whom had been itching for a comeback after his service from 2002-2006 to deal with negotiation talks with Britannia); a martial arts magazine.

Kallen easily collected the last magazine and skimmed through the main article. The article depicted the discipline of Shitou-ryuu style martial arts described by Shinozaki Gennosuke, focusing specifically on the five rules of defense known as the tenants of that discipline. Kallen's eyes grew wide as the surname sunk into her brain.

'Oh, that academy! I remember how Onii-chan's face lit up when we passed by it back in Odawara to Fuji 2 years agoâ€¦. Wow, it's been a long time since we did something as a family,' Kallen felt her melancholy return at the thought accompanied by her quivering lip. Only the 3 of them were able to visit that place because her father had business matters (how Ka-chan had to embrace a sad smile when she told her daughter the news).

Once more trying to remove those negative thoughts, Kallen allowed her sights to drift elsewhere to land on the pregnant woman who sat a row down. Kallen was caught by surprise- the woman did not appear Japanese at all. Her skin appeared much more brown and tanned despite how her eyes were slanted quite similar. Her clothes suggested she came from a foreign land due to the heavier darker hues and softer fabric. The dead giveaway derived from the silver cross that hung from her neck. Kallen recalled reading somewhere that Christians were very particular in carrying such a sentimental item for their religion.

The foreigner noticed that the young girl was examining her, thus turned and gave a soft smile. Kallen felt sorry for the pregnant lady, considering she must be in agony sitting in that uncomfortable chair and holding her stomach up. Just then, she realized that there was a scarred brand marked on her upper left bicep.

Kallen did not know the significance of this mark at the time, thinking it may have been just a recent fad in foreign society. The image appeared still fresh and the ink quite vibrant for a tattoo. The prominent piece of the mark was a trinity of intersected crosses that formed an incomplete crosshair. On the sides hovered the letters "B E C" spaced between the crosses along with several intricate swerves and serifs.

Kallen was unfamiliar with its decoration thus wondered why she would have such a permanent fixture. The woman covered the image as soon as she realized it was being scrutinized, obviously worried about others seeing the mark by the time she scanned the room around them. Thankfully no one else seemed to care (mostly old women too busy caring about their walking sticks).

'It's not like she's gonna be treated like an alien,' Kallen pointed out to herself because they were resting at a public hospital. Unintentionally, she picked up on the ramblings of 2 older women in the corner.

"Tch, the neighborhood is really going to the grinder these days. Can you believe the prices they charge now for my back pain medication? When I was young they gave it out free, and you didn't have to have insurance for it," the first lady complained in a rather gravelly hoarse tone as though she's consumed thousands of cigarettes in her lifespan.

"You're tellin' me, every day I keep seein' more and more stories on the news 'bout people coming over across the pond. Speech after speech from that Kururugi-sama on our military and that convoluted drama with the Chinks over the fake islands. Not to mention dem continued rollin' blackouts at night. I cannot 'member the last time I was able to go out for a nice walk after dark. It just never ends I tell ya," the second woman wheezed out just after she breathed her words in a seemingly single sentence, and then took an inhale through her oxygen mask.

"By the way, did you hear about that killing at the local high school? The boy who was sleeping around and cheating on his girlfriend?"

Kallen's eyes burst open at the mention of the incident that became such hot news on the local media stations. She was curious to know what else had been heard.

"How could ya not hear it? It was all over da news last week; I heard the boy been pressuring the girlfriend to go to the hospital to check if she were pregnant. Not wantin' to do that, she went over to his apartment, waited for him to boil the teapot then-"

Kallen leaned in to listen for more detail, but the older women cupped their hands and whispered into each other's ear. Then the first one burst into a gasp.

"My goodness! Youth these days in our country. Is this what our ancestors fought for? To see them resort to such promiscuous, cruel brutality? Jeez, just like with that Burakumin lad many years ago who stabbed the Hiroshima woman to deathâ€¦ You know what they say: the violent spark always starts at the bottom rung of society."

"Oh, it gets better too. Afterward-"

Again, the two curled into one another and whispered secret knowledge between the two.

"Good _Lord_! What sort of person does that?! I hope they lobotomize the silly girl!"

"Oh don't worry; her rather wealthy family might just place her in a sanitarium from what I heard from my niece workin' in that sector. There's talk of havin' the boat destroyed too. What a shame, it's rather nice boat from the pictures over the news," the second one claimed before reaching for her oxygen mask.

"Well, that shows just how gruesome love can be to the poor unfortunate souls. Don't you think so, sweetie?" The first woman directed her offhanded comment to the young girl, noticing how they were being eavesdropped. Kallen was frozen to respond to the question, the very sight of these nasty looking witches causing her mouth to refuse a word. Their long grey hair hid the critical eyes that watched over her, but the sensation was known through the wide smirk that crumbled across their wrinkled faces.

"Best be careful whom ya fall in love with, child. Ya never know what they might do to ya, HEHEHEHEH~," the latter woman cackled before going into a coughing fit.

Instead of indulging in the topic, Kallen turned her head towards the TV, using her focus and breathing to ease out of the tension and relax once more (already on the verge of crying again that day). If only there was a bed she could crawl into and isolate herself from the world at that momentâ€¦

'Why do they have to say such nasty things about loveâ€¦? What do they know about love?'

"Oh lookie, here's Prime Minister Kururugi goin' off about 'nother speech again," the elder woman gnarled out from behind her mask.

Kallen once more focused on the TV just as a live broadcast came on. At the podium stood the Last Samurai of the era in all his military glory (paraded in a formal, sharp uniform): Kururugi Genbu. He appeared before the Diet Government building located near the capital, flanked by a group of persons that appeared just as valiant as the man himself. To his left stood a skinny fellow with long black hair, a pointy chin, and large glasses that gave off a nerdy appeal. To his right flanked a white-haired militant who stood at attention without moving a single muscle. Behind Genbu lurked a rather older fellow who was bent over a cane dressed loosely in an elegant kimono. These operators were surrounded in a circle by even more intimidating mass of armed military guards and beyond that were the very scary mass of media coverages and agents prepared for the speech.

Kallen was completely engulfed in the image of Genbu, a man who exhumed confidence and honor like no other. His face remained so calm and refused to offer fear or regret. She found herself learning over her chair to listen to the dialogue thoroughly.

{"People of Japan. Today, in accordance with the Federation of China's Empress Tianzi and the Europa United Council of Forty, we announce our decision in response to the Britannian violation of the Tibet convention, annexing of the Indo-Chinese Peninsula, and continued aggression against the African continent. Today, we shall henceforth begin a blockade against the ports of Britannia with our mighty fleet, and we shall continue to do so until they meet us at the negotiation table to determine proper and adequate sakuradite trade as well as cease on all war campaigns,"} Prime Minister Kururugi bellowed out in a demanding tone emphasized by his swaying hands. The passion behind his movements conveyed at each point.

{"This aggression shall not stand! We, the military of Japan, will resort to force to rebel against this terror. Not only to protect ourselves, but the people of Asia as need be! We are the protectors and the leaders of the Asian race. We are the defenders from and deifiers of the corrupt bourgeois and aristocracy of the Pax Britannia. The Land of the Rising Sun does not beget to such facets. We must rise in firm action instead of taking the time to think and consider beliefs, especially in the face of a major threat against our homes and the Japanese spirit!"}

Genbu took a moment to pause at the right time, allowing his words to sink in to his intended audience. His eyes motioned over to an unseen person off screen, but quickly returned focus on the camera. Kallen had to press her hands against her chest to still her pacing heart; she was utterly in awe by his words and motivations. She knew she was not the only one captivated by those words, noted by how the other nurses and doctors stopped in their place to listen.

{"I promise you that the world will view Japan as a united entity that does not tolerate threats against our glory, our economic strive, our culture- our way of life! From the bottom of my heart I plead to you, Japan, to stand with me against this threat to our land. I shall not rest my sword until this duty is carried out and our enemy is no more! I will fight to the last man to guard our glorious nation from those who seek its death! NIPPON BANZAI!"} In summation, Genbu raised his katana up to the sky to show Japanese tenacity and strength.

At those last words, Kallen quickly began clapping and smiling at the marvel of that declaration. She found herself bouncing on her seat in great excitement- at the pride and strength of the will of their leader. Japan might as well exist on cloud nine to the little girl so swelled in patriotismâ€¦

However, once she looked around at the rest of the audience, her joy was immediately dissipated. The old women merely waived their dismissing hands at it all, and the faculty staff either did not react, gave a shrug, or carried on as though the event did not happen.

"Psh, I heard better than that from a toddler. That's the same old spew he's been saying for years now! Not like it takes more than a few measly words to rile up the youth nowadays. That's the same bewitching attitude that took my son into the last war we fought. I mean damn it, I couldn't even bury his bones at my family's shrine! Not a bit was left from the explosion that took his life in Shanghai! Curse the gods and all the Sumeragi and Kururugi who made us go to war in the first place!" The first woman wailed out then spit towards the TV. Kallen was too shocked and appalled at those words that she didn't know how to react.

'Noâ€¦ No, she's wrong! Genbu-sama will lead us to glory! I know he will! I know it!'

In the middle of her concentration Kallen failed to notice when the pregnant tanned woman burst into a sob and ran off to the bathroom.

"My my, wonder if that Filipino woman had any family in her homeland? There's 'nough bad rumors goin' around about there. I wonder it will hold when dem disgusting Chinks send that massive navy against it? Should have never became a Britannian area decade ago. My late husband certainly 'membered fightin' them at the capital under General Tojo during the great war," the second woman added on while watching the retreating figure.

Kallen did not get a moment to think about the situation before a loud random shout roared from a nearby room down the hall. The only coherent words that could be distinguished were "baka" and "kusho." After a few more seconds of spurt curses, a door slammed shut followed by a swarm of people that exited that room. Kallen knew several of the people who were a part of that group. Specifically she made out the voluptuous frame of Tamaki Kiyoshi (whom she knew through her sons Shin'ichirou and Masa who enjoyed a whacking from her special rolling pin many times in life), Ohgi Katsume, and her son Katsume whom she was nagging to along their exit.

Katsume was merited only a second to share a soft smile before he was pulled by the ear in their haste. Kallen returned the favor since she liked him a lot; he acted like a second brother to her, considering he always was around Onii-chan and gave tips on how to complete math problems (he did want to be a primary school teacher after all, inspired by the savory feeling of helping kids learn).

Who she did not expect was her brother at the end of the procession, his hand tending to his temple while his other hand was tightly clenched at his side. She heard a loud sigh blow through his lips as he passed, and he did not even bother to acknowledge her presence.

'Onii-chan? I haven't seen him that angry since his birthday last year. When Papa didn't show up, he ended up throwing the cake we made against the wall.'

After those people left the building, Kallen spurt towards the room to determine what occurred. She was surprised to see that Ka-chan was sprawled against the back wall of the room in her white nurse uniform. Her long hair was tied in a bun to fit beneath her nurse cap. Her hands held her head up as she shook, as though unable to cope with whatever occurred just earlier.

Kallen rushed up to her mother and eased down beside her. Her hands gripped her backpack tightly in fear of the worst. "Ka-Chan, what's going on? Why were Onii-chan and everyone else coming out of this room? Was there a fight?"

Her mother realized that she was no longer alone in the room and tried to feint recovery. She looked at her daughter then quickly pulled herself up and closed the door behind them for privacy. Her hands refused to let go of the doorknob as though someone would break down the door. She rushed to collect her thoughts while she stared at the ground. Taking a deep breath, she brought her hands to her hair and straightened out loose ends (trying to hide the fact she just wiped away water from her eyes). Unfortunately the act caused her mascara to smear a bit in its wake.

"Oh th-that was nothing dear- just a minor dispute between us. You know how grownups need to talk things out every once in a while. Of course that's just like your Kiyoshi-obaasan and Katsura-obaasan to act like that during business hours. Just got to make a fuss out of nothing, right?" Mizuki forced a smile while her fingers twirled into a few long bangs broke free from their bun. Kallen felt her concern grow at the act, especially how her eyes blinked far more often than usual. Kallen was not convinced.

'Ka-chanâ€¦. You always blink your eyes or twirl your hair when you have to lieâ€¦ Why won't you tell me what's going on?' Kallen wanted to give her usual expression that wanted to know the truth, something she wanted to show all day, but refrained from doing so.

Mizuki caught on the act before Kallen could consider it, and walked over to Kallen to pat her on the head. Afterward, she took a moment to lean against the bed corner in that tight room. She used her knees to drop down to her daughter's height, and then pulled out a handkerchief to dab against Kallen's cheeks. After softening those cheeks she rubbed her free hand through the girl's hair with soft affection (easy not to rile it as her daughter was picky about people touching her hair).

"How about this Kallen, when we get homeâ€¦ I'll tell you everything? About what's happening since this matter concerns our family's futureâ€¦ Alright? I'll also tell you about Papa," Mizuki promised through her similar strained smile. Despite her concerns and knowing that her mother will never reveal the truth of everything, Kallen simply nodded.

Mizuki placed a small kiss on her daughter's forehead in reward for cheering her up. The nurse stood up once more then straightened her uniform that scrunched up from earlier. She walked over to the sink to clean up the smudges that built around her eyes.

"I'm just about done with my shift now anyways. Oh I know, how about we go buy your favorite natto beans for Korean BBQ? I'm planning on making those tonight along with your favorite crepes mixed with strawberries, chocolate, and whipped cream on top. How does that sound?" This time around, the smile Mizuki gave was genuine.

In response Kallen closed her eyes and grinned like a mad man at the prospect of eating her favorite dessert. She was only permitted to have them during festivals or by scoring highly on her exams (using the valid excuse she only buys them during earnest moments, not to spoil nor fatten her child).

"Good. First though, I need to visit a patient of mine before we can leave; Yamazaki-san needs to get their medication otherwise there will be trouble later on," Mizuki remarked just as she opened a nearby medicine cabinet in search for the required pills.

Out of curiosity of the items inside, Kallen snuck up on tiptoes to inspect the capsules. They were a collection of strange shapes and colors. She noted one mentioned antipsychotics, another abbreviated as 'BPD' (not known to Kallen), and many more of peculiar letters.

"Hey Ka-chan, why do you need to take so many pills with you?" Her question was innocent and easy enough, however Mizuki refrained from neither giving an answer nor looking to her. Kallen remembered one time that Ka-chan advised that getting the assortment or amount wrong could cause severe repercussions in the body due to possible overdose or anti-immunize-something.

"Sigh," was the only thing spoken in that room after the question, and Mizuki ran her fingers through her hair as though concocting some answer. Finally, she spoke.

"Because this patience of mine is veryâ€¦ complicatedâ€¦ in the issues affecting him and his associates. Just please remain quiet for a moment while Mommy does her work," Mizuki reprimanded in curt before she resumed her task. Moments past between her placing the pills in assigned tubes and completing forms and prescription pads to quantify the items. Once done, she gathered the belongings scattered through the room into her handbag, then took her favorite scarf made by her sister and wrapped it around her neck. After settling the scarf in place, she pulled on her nice coat that her husband bought, then followed up with a necklace presented on her birthday (as penance for his absence).

Just as Mizuki took her daughter by the hand and guided her out of the room and down the hall, the two elderly women from earlier began to comment aloud.

"Well look at that nurse there with all her fancy decoration. She must be SO lucky to have a Britannian to spoil her," snarled the first elderly who was fanning at herself in a sarcastic manner. The second woman merely scuffed and covered her mouth with her hand to suppress a laugh. However, Mizuki would not allow that to simply pass by without reprimand. Her eyes shot cold glares towards the two as though to dare them to say that once more. Only silence followed.

Kallen gave a wonderful smile and a chuckle at the scene, glad to finally win a situation for the day. Mizuki eased out of the sneer and gave a smile, though this one was catered towards the Filipino woman who had returned to her position. In turn, she gave her own genuine smile.

After ensuring her message came across strict and clear, Mizuki took her daughter by the hand and led her out of the health center so they may go shopping at the local Lawson's Store. Of course, as promised, Mizuki would afterwards take Kallen to the local Crepe store to purchase her favorite dessert.

* * *

**A/N: Quite a few shout outs in this chapter to real life places and also some VN's. With one being a shoutout to my mate Eurobeatjester, the writer of the Katawa Shoujo fic Learning to Fly.**


End file.
